Pendiente
by nekolaly
Summary: la guerra se acabo y ahora todos tienen que vivir sus vidas y salir adelante. el resumen propiamente dicho esta adentro HD, leve mpreg
1. Chapter 1

wiii mi primer fic. haber q sale

aca va el resumen:

Lo bueno de la guerra, si es que puede haber algo bueno en una guerra, es que ayudo a distinguir las prioridades y a enfocarse en ellas a las brujas y magos que tuvieron la desgracia de verse envueltos en ella. De modo que cuando esta acabo la mayoría ya sabía lo que quería y qué hacer para encaminar su vida en torno a los planes que habían creado. Porque todos habían hecho planes, sin excepciones.

Harry Potter, por ejemplo, hiso planes antes de la guerra, porque él ya sabía lo que se avecinaba. Convertirse en auror como sus padres, tener una familia propia y ser feliz. Esas fueron las ilusiones a las que se aferro.

Ginny Weasley hiso planes durante la guerra. Volver con su antiguo novio y tener un puesto en las Arpias y hacerse famosa, lo que sucediera primero.

Draco Malfoy fue uno de los pocos casos que hiso planes después de la guerra. Cuando estuvo seguro de que viviría y que sería libre. A él se le hiso un poco más difícil que al resto. Después de todo el ya tenía fama, dinero, honor, belleza ¿Qué podía querer? ¿Recuperar el afecto de sus padres y sus amigos y el perdón por su traición? Esas cosas llegarían, eventualmente. Draco solo quería estudiar, evitar que lo borraran del árbol familiar y pasar desapercibido. Ahh sí. También evitar estará bueno evitar que Harry Potter se metiera en sus pantalones y sobrevivir al acoso de una panda de leones sedientos de venganza…

Esta es una típica historia que muestra las diferencias que hay entre la teoría y la práctica y de cómo estos tres jovenes logran o no cumplir con sus metas. Aunque sea de una manera diferente de la que creian en un principio.

HD, leve mpreg

* * *

**Prologo**

"_tengo algo importante que decirte"_

Quería quejarse. Quería gritar. Quería llorar. Pero no podía…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios y en ese momento comprendió que con ellas se iban todas sus oportunidades.

No podía culpar a nadie excepto a sí mismo, por negarse a ver lo obvio, por ser tan débil y tan descuidado.

Sí, lo habían apuñalado por la espalda pero eso solo porque le había dado la espalda a su enemigo. Había sido demasiado confiado, había creído en algo y en alguien aunque había habido pruebas más que suficientes como para que cualquier idiota se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Pero la culpa no era enteramente suya. Porque habían sito todos. Todos aquellos en los que alguna vez habían confiado le habían traicionado. Habían jugado con él, solo para saber hasta dónde llegaría. Lo habían dejado hacer cosas por demás idiotas solo para reírse de él.

_¿Cómo no lo había visto?_

La respuesta le llegó con todo el peso que la realidad le podía acarrearle a las consecuencias

_Porque no había querido verlo._

Por supuesto que no. Nadie quería creer que no eras más que un juguete. Que estabas más que indefenso y a nadie le interesaba. Porque eso era lo que había hecho, se había puesto en desventaja con la terquedad que le caracterizaba por él. ¿Y que había sido él? Solo un infeliz más que lo había usado y no contento con eso lo había humillado, herido y quebrado. Y la lista seguía.

Y eso dolía y mucho, más que nada de lo que había sentido antes. Pero no solo por él. Ya no más por él.

En ese momento se odio más que a nadie. Ahora estaba realmente jodido.

Se había arriesgado al todo o nada. Y había perdido. No le quedaba nada. Ya no tenía a nadie. Estaba completamente solo.

Solo con _ese_ problema y el mismo interrogante que no se podía sacar de la cabeza

¿Y ahora qué?

"_tengo algo importante que decirte"_

No podía sacarse eso de la cabeza. Sintió un escozor en sus ojos. Tomo aire y lo retuvo todo lo que pudo, para luego liberarlo en forma de un suspiro entrecortado.

No iba a llorar, no iba a darse ese consuelo. No lo merecía y por lo mismo no lo iba a tener.

Las lágrimas abandonaron su intento por escapar, así como también los lamentos que querían ser pronunciados. Al final solo quedo un dolor en su pecho que le impedía respirar sin dificultad.

Solo dolor. Sin autocompasión. Acallando todas las muestras externas de este. Se perdió en su mente. En los recuerdos. Buscando algo de la fuerza y la rabia que lo impulsaban a seguir adelante.

Intentando a su vez callar y olvidar _esa_ verdad que pedía a gritos ser escuchada.

"_tengo algo importante que decirte"_

No.

"_quédate a mi lado"_

No, no.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

No no no

"_más, más, nunca pares…_"

No no no no no no

"_tengo algo importante que decirte"_

No definitivamente no.

Nunca iba a decirlo ¡Nunca! Nadie lo sabría. Sería su secreto. Suyo y de nadie más.

Lo único que le quedaba….

* * *

Uff si ya se que este primer cap no dice nada pero los otros van a ser un flashback de lo que paso para llegar a eso, es más que nada para que no se me ocurra cambiar el final

mientras pueden bardearme (mejor no), intentar adivinar q carajo paso o quien es

tmb el titulo del fic es temporal (no soy buena para los nombres), queda mas o menos pero xq no se me ocurre otro, asi q despues puede q lo cambie n.n


	2. El primer dia

Draco Malfoy se levanto, sin mucho entusiasmo, de su calentita cama con doseles y sabanas de seda verdes. Despeinado y somnoliento como estaba no podía evitar la tentación de quedarse ahí y no despertar hasta que todo hubiera pasado. Seguir durmiendo todo el año hasta que su sentencia hubiera acabado y los problemas hubieran sido olvidados.

¡Pero no! Él era un Malfoy, quizás no el mejor de los Malfoy y definitivamente no el más valiente pero era un Malfoy después de todo, y los Malfoy no eludían sus problemas los enfrentaban.

Y si eso quería decir que tenía que levantarse de su casa y despedirse de su vida de lujos y comodidades lo haría para tener su libertad y un expediente limpio. Pasaría esa hoja y empezaría un nuevo capítulo de su vida…

Pero quizá lo mejor sería que empezara el día con un buen desayuno. Nadie podía reprocharle comer adecuadamente.

Draco se encamino al baño. Antes que nada estaba su aseo personal. Así que hiso todas sus necesidades, se cepillo los dientes y tomo un relajante baño de espumas, deseando que la sensación de adormecimiento le acompañara a lo largo de ese fatídico año. Luego se seco con pereza y peino un poco su cabello.

No eran necesarios muchos cuidados, después de todo era en parte veela y su pelo quedaba como le daba la gana solo son desearlo. Últimamente no había tenido tiempo de cortarlo y como resultado ahora su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. No había crecido mucho pero si estaba algo más salvaje que antes, o sea que ahora se veía algo ondulado y aunque lo peinara hacia atrás siempre algunos mechones se escapaban y caían sobre sus ojos como un flequillo algo largo y desprolijo (desprolijo según él)

Pansy había dicho que eso le daba un aspecto más salvaje y que terminaba, un poco, con esa apariencia de niño pijo que siempre había lucido. Draco aun no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Bajo las escaleras de su pequeño hogar de ocho habitaciones y entro a la cocina dispuesto a prepararse el desayuno. Abrió la nevera y saco la leche, dudo un momento sobre que quería desayunar ese día, hasta que vio el chocolate y sus dudas desaparecieron. Su madre habría dicho que comer tanto chocolate le haría mal a la piel, pero su madre no estaba ahí.

Con unos movimientos de su varita su desayuno estuvo listo y caliente y con otro saco un pan del día anterior y comenzó a desayunar.

Si, ahí, en la mesa de la cocina. En el lugar vulgar y común donde lo hacen los elfos domésticos. O lo harían si tuviera alguno, claro. Nuevamente el fugaz pensamiento de lo que sus padres hubieran dicho si lo veían en esa situación paso por su mente, pero lo evadió de inmediato.

Ninguno de sus padres estaba ahí. Después de todo había tenido que mudarse de Malfoy Manor porque ese estúpido dementor no dejaba de rondarla y le ponía los pelos de punta. Ahora entendía porque Harry Potter se había desmayado en la escuela y casi se sentía mal por haberse reído de él, casi.

Su madre había sido condescendiente con él. No le había regañado por su falta de aplomo ni le había recriminado dejarle sola con ese ser. Solo le había dado chocolate y varias caricias hasta que pudo dominarse. Después de todo despertarse con eso en la habitación le quitaba el autocontrol a cualquiera. Y tampoco era como si no hubiera conseguido quitárselo de encima con un Patronus, había gritado solo porque no había conseguido dar con su varita. Eso era comprensible.

Pero sin embargo el ser salvado por su madre le había abochornado. Había intentado quedarse en casa con todas sus fuerzas pero convivir con esa cosa simplemente era imposible y no creía aguantar mucho dando sobresaltos con cada movimiento, por inocente que fuese.

Su madre, siempre tan amable, le había comprado una casa pequeña en las afueras, lejos de los curiosos y oculta de los periodistas, y la había dicho que ya era hora de que se independizara. Pero Draco no era estúpido, podía leer entre líneas. Ese dementor iba a quedarse en la mansión para evitar que su madre escapara (como si el uso de un traslador, la red flu o una simple desaparición fueran un problema para una bruja tan diestra como ella) de la casa y para defenderla de posibles atacantes. Tenía que aceptar que el dementor se había deshecho de los periodistas y otros incordios, pero no era como si su madre fuera tan estúpida como para escapar del arresto domiciliario al que había sido sometida por dos años.

El librarse de Azkaban había sido una suerte y un dementor no era la gran cosa comparada con los que había en la prisión mágica (Él lo sabía muy bien porque había sido enviado ahí unas semanas luego de ser arrestado y no le resulto nada divertido) pero en definitiva había resultado mucho para el frágil estado mental en el que lo había dejado la guerra, la cárcel, el juicio y demás.

Su padre por otro lado era un tema totalmente diferente. Él aun estaba en la cárcel esperando un juicio por sus actos bajo el mestizo psicópata que casi los había asesinado a los tres. Infortunadamente sus antecedentes habían hecho que no pudiera pegarse de las buenas acciones de su esposa y su hijo para salir de la cárcel rápidamente. Y el dinero tampoco podía ayudarle ya que lo habían tomado como ejemplo de lo que les esperaba a todos los que se hubieran atrevido a seguir al bando perdedor.

Con él también habían querido hacer lo mismo pero no habían podido, de hecho su testimonio solo consiguió que la comunidad mágica lo tuviera como una clase de héroe o rebelde que le hizo frente a sus padres y a "su señor" para defender lo que estaba bien. Nada más lejos de la verdad por supuesto. Pero el hecho de que su juicio fuese público le aseguro la simpatía general y por lo tanto le evito pasar en la cárcel una buena temporada, pero también causo que su padre y sus amigos dejaran de escribirle tan seguido, que sus decisiones fueran cuestionadas y sus caprichos cumplidos con condiciones.

Draco no era estúpido, perfectamente notó como sus amigos rompían el contacto de a poco, como su padre le escribía una vez por mes y a su madre cada semana, como tres meses después de su liberación era el orgulloso propietario de un piso nuevo con pocas habitaciones, pero espaciosas, en un edificio muggle convenientemente alejado de la magia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, como su familia por ejemplo.

Draco termino de comer y dejo las cosas sucias en el lavavajillas mágico que las limpiaría sin ayuda.

Se limpio las manos y los dientes, deseoso de posponer el momento de salir de la casa todo lo que fuese posible.

Arreglo su ropa y busco su mochila. Reviso una vez más por si se olvidaba un libro e hizo uso de la red flu para viajar hasta la universidad mágica.

Elegir una carrera también había sido problemático. Como todo Malfoy tenía un conocimiento vasto sobre la ley, sus correspondientes lagunas y por supuesto la manera correcta de eludirla. Eso se complementaba con su impresionante encanto, su gran personalidad y una buena mente para los negocios. En definitiva Draco poseía el potencial para llevar los negocios de la familia con éxito y ser el orgullo de sus padres, excepto por un detalle insignificante…

Quería ser sanador.

Después de ver tantos asesinatos y torturas el porqué quería ser sanador era un misterio para él. Después de todo en Hogwarts había torturado, envenenado y utilizado el Imperius contra dos personas, en sexto, y en séptimo había perdido la cuenta. Era muy bueno en maldecir a la gente y rápido en los combates, podía trasformar un hechizo insignificante en una trampa mortal o sumamente vergonzoso para su víctima, ¡su apellido era Malfoy, por Morgana! Sin embargo quería ser sanador.

Estaba demás decir que su padre había gritado de un modo que haría rabiar de envidia a una banshee. Solo después de que su madre le convenciera sobre cómo debían mantener una fachada y que él podía dárselas sin problemas fue que acepto no borrarlo del árbol familiar. Con la condición de que también rindiera alguna carrera de leyes libre. El intercambio de opiniones había sido por carta, claro.

Draco había aceptado porque no había tenido otra opción. Su madre estaba enojada con su padre por ello. Pero era necesario para que en un futuro Draco pudiera ser la cabeza de la familia.

Draco corrió los últimos metros hasta su aula rezando por qué no fuera tarde ¡Maldito el momento en que creyó que sería buena retrasarse!

Suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que el profesor no había llegado y se sentó en el primer lugar libre que vio. Inspiro y expiro con nerviosismo resuelto a no dejarse vencer por un par de problemas sin importancia.

- -¿hurón? ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Draco se giro para encontrarse con Seamus Finnigan quien le miraba asombrado en un asiento a su lado. Mierda, un Gryffindor

¿Cuántas cosas podían salir mal en un día?

Harry Potter se preguntaba lo mismo. Había tenido un día agotador. Bueno no agotador en el sentido de haber hecho muchas cosas si no en lo pesado de las cosas que hizo. Escuchar lo muy importante que era cada materia y como cada profesor la consideraba la más importante de todas había una constante que se había repetido a lo largo del día, era más o menos el mismo discurso que siempre te daban los profesores a principio de año en la escuela, y la universidad no fue la excepción a la regla. Ni siquiera obviaron la parte de que se trataba la materia, incluso cuando se trataba de algo así como "_Sigilo y rastreo"_

Cuando entro en la academia de aurores no creyó que todo fuera así de molesto. Agobiante, esa era la palabra.

Todos sus compañeros se habían entusiasmado con él, hasta el punto en que casi no habían prestado atención a su profesor para ver como respiraba o comía su almuerzo el salvador del mundo mágico, el hombre que venció, como le decían ahora.

Por su parte los profesores, aunque mostraron su gratitud y admiración, le dejaron bien claro que no iban a hacer una excepción con él. Lo que llevaba a la inevitable pregunta de en que momento él había querido ser tratado diferente.

Ron sonrió a su lado

- Venga Harry tomemos un trago. Hay un nuevo local que quisiera visitar

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada. Desde luego a su amigo la atención le gustaba, pero claro a él no lo habían puesto como sujeto de pruebas o a limpiar el aula después de una poción desastrosa que había explotado. Pero claro, eso solo lo hacían para mostrarle o los de más alumnos que todos eran iguales. Eso no quería decir que en su afán de tratarlo como a cualquier otro le dieran un trato especial o algo. No, definitivamente no era eso.

- Vamos será divertido- insistió

Harry bufo y asintió, incapaz de poder dar los argumentos necesarios para irse a la Madriguera, donde estaba viviendo ahora, y librarse de esa lapa (Ron)

La lapa en cuestión le puso una mano en el hombro y se desaparecieron. En un momento estaban en las afueras de la Academia y en el otro estaban en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas.

- Ron…

Eso era raro ¿un lugar nuevo? ¿Las Tres Escobas? Un vistazo rápido al lugar le mostro que estaban en el callejón Diagon y no en Hogsmeade como se suponía que fuese. Al parecer había abierto una sucursal ahí, o quizá solo se había mudado. No era algo raro que madame Rosmerta hubiera puesto unos cuantos metros entre ella y Hogwarts, lejos de los recuerdos, dado que muchos se habían mudado hacia el exterior por esa misma razón. Era casi ridícula la cantidad de espacios vacios y agujeros en donde antes habían estado residencias de magos y brujas, un día estaban ahí y al otro se mudaban con todo a otro vecindario. Al parecer ese era el caso de Las Tres Escobas que, aunque esencialmente se veía igual, estaba más iluminada y alegre por dentro.

El único problema era que no había ningún indicio de la diversión que Ron le había prometido todo el santo día.

Y cuando quería decir todo el día era literalmente a lo que se refería. En realidad Ron había estado ansioso desde el comienzo del mes. Una emoción que aumentaba en el transcurso de este y que le había transmitido a todos aquellos que habían tenido la desdicha de tener contacto con él.

Harry había empezado a ponerse nervioso cuando despertó al amanecer con el pelirrojo sacudiéndolo con toda la euforia que había podido poner en ello, y eso era mucho, casi se había caído de la cama. Incluso él se había contagiado un poco con el entusiasmo de su amigo, así que no era raro que al ver el lugar tan familiar se sintiera desilusionado. Conociendo a Ron tanto alboroto se podía deber a la camarera, que le gustaba en la escuela, una comida gratis por la inauguración- había un cartel enorme que decía "inauguración" con letras grandes y hadas alrededor- o por alguna comida o bebida nueva. ¡Maldito seas estomago de Ron Weasley¡

Ron lo arrastro al interior del lugar. No estaba mal pero no era para armar un escándalo al respecto, habían exagerado con la cantidad de hadas que pululaban sobre las mesas. Encontraron una mesa grande en una esquina, ocupada.

- Harry – saludo alegremente Luna a través de unos extraños anteojos lilas de una forma rara

Con ella también se encontraban Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, Dean. Los últimos tres parecían igual de desconcertados que él. Ginny por su parte tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola – saludo Harry con cariño. Por fin una buena ese día.

- Neville no pudo venir – escucho a Ginny decirle a su hermano mientras él saludaba a sus amigos.

Hubo otro ruido de aparición y esta vez George, Lee Jordan y Oliver estaban ahí.

En realidad, mirando bien, parecía que todos los Weasley estaban más entusiasmados de lo normal.

- Bien ya estamos todos – dijo George, que parecía animado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ignorando deliberadamente las confusiones de sus amigos.

- Se puede saber que se traen ustedes – exteriorizo Hermione lo que todos se preguntaban

- Ya lo veras- dijo el gemelo intercambiando una miraba cómplice con sus hermanos

- Entonces yo estaba ahí, buscando mi libro nuevo- escucho Harry a Seamus retomar la conversación interrumpida que había mantenido con Dean- y cuando lo saco no sabes a quien me encuentro al lado

- ¡Oye mozo!

- -¡Malfoy!

- -Si ¿Cómo supiste?

Pero ya nadie escuchaba, todos observaban a Draco Malfoy parado frente a ellos con la misma cara de sorpresa que les miraba él.


	3. Cap 2 El problema

_**C 2**_

La vida es una mierda, o las cosas que tienen vida. No hace falta especificar que o quien te odia o preguntarte que has hecho tan malo en esta vida o en la anterior cuando estas a punto de ser devorado por una manada de leones estúpidos.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de eso, iba a ser descuartizado, devorado hasta que ya no quedara nada de sí mismo, por los nueve leones que tenía adelante. Y nadie sabría que le habría sucedido y su recuerdo se relegaría al olvido…

Draco siguió pronosticando un futuro nada alentador y sumamente fatalista. El cómo había sido tan idiota como para creer que nadie lo encontraría en las Tres Escobas debía de ser solo producto de su naciente locura o un virus que estupidisaba o algo. Porque no se lo explicaba.

Pero si para él había sido un shock encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros así, para los el ver al antiguo príncipe de Slytherin vestido de camarero al más puro estilo muggle -el típico pantalón negro, camisa blanca y arriba un chalequito negro sin magas- con una libretita en la mano y una pluma a vuelaplumaen la otra, había significado una remodelación de su percepción del mundo como lo conocían desde sus cimientos.

Bueno, eso no les paso a ninguno de los Weasley, que estaban demasiado divertidos por la situación y esbozaron sonrisitas nada discretas, ni a Luna que… parecía estar demasiado interesada en las hadas y su conspiración para gobernar el mundo con su polvo que daba alergia (?)

-¿Qué nos recomiendas para tomar, Malfoy?

-¿he?

-¿Qué que nos recomiendas para tomar? ¿Estás sordo a algo? No me digas que tanto trabajo te afecta la mente- Ginny no pudo evitar ser borde, no era que Malfoy se mereciera ese trato después de lo que había hecho por sus amigos pero le molestaba soberanamente que fuera él quien lo hubiera hecho.

-Cianuro acompañado de dos gotas de mercurio, pero le pondré tres solo por ser tu- susurro para que solo ella le oyera, recuperándose de inmediato.

Draco dejo salir a relucir su vena Malfoy por sobre su vergüenza. Podía ser que su padre no se hubiera molestado en usar una de las lechuzas de la prisión y mandar una sola carta que lo liberara de esa estúpida condena que le obligaba a realizar "trabajo comunitario" para poder compensar a las personas a quienes había infortunado cuando su familia estuvo en peligro. Podía ser que su madre lo hubiera sacado de la mansión con la escusa del dementor. Podía ser que Severus ya no fuera a visitarle porque estaba ocupado con "asuntos escolares" o la escusa del momento. Podía ser incluso que sus amigos se hubieran ido mientras las cosas se calmaban sin siquiera dejarle una carta de despedida, que su familia estuviera buscando cualquier desliz para borrarlo del árbol familiar por su traición o que tuviera que trabajar como un pobretón de mesero, limpiando mesas y trapeando el piso –rogaba para que Rosmerta no le obligara a tocar los baños- a pesar de que tenía un par de millones de galeones en su cuenta bancaria. Pero por sobre todas las cosas él era un Malfoy y hasta que no lo borraran del árbol familiar se comportaría con la dignidad y el orgullo que su apellido merecía, que no era poca a decir verdad.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- expreso Harry con su mal sana curiosidad Gryffindor

Draco no contesto, simplemente movió su varita y apareció los menus con las cosas que ofrecía la casa, mientras menos hablara mejor. Quizá podría cambiar la mesa con algún otro de los mozos cuyos nombres no se había molestado en recordar. Ummm, empezar su primer día ahí pidiendo favores no era un buen pronostico para lo que quedaba del año. Se dio la vuelta y volvió por sobre sus pasos, tenía otra mesa que atender no necesitaba más contratiempos.

Definitivamente este no iba a ser su año.

-¿y eso que fue?- dijo Hermione mientras observaba la retirada de la serpiente enfundada en su traje que, aunque contrastaba sumamente con la naturaleza Malfoy, no opacaba la elegancia de su caminar ni rebajaba la arrogancia con la que se movía.

-Recuerdas que liberaron al hurón el año pasado- Ron pauso un momento para que sus amigos asintieran- bueno no lo liberaron así como así. Tiene que trabajar acá por el resto del año para pagarle a Rosmerta lo del maleficio Imperius. No lo hicieron público porque al parecer su papi consiguió callar los periódicos.

- Pero papá estuvo en el juicio y nos dijo- termino George, que no había perdido la costumbre de añadir a las frases de los demás su granito de arena, así como hacía con su gemelo.

Hermione gruño, no demasiado de acuerdo con lo que las sonrisas de los Weasley presagiaban para el rubio. Después de todo Draco Malfoy les había ayudado y su ayuda, si bien no había sido la más emprendedora de todas sino más bien sutil, había sido esencial para que la guerra no hubiera terminado mucho antes y no precisamente con una celebración efusiva en el gran comedor.

-Vamos Hermione seguramente lo hizo para estar de los dos bandos o algo así- la expresión de Hermione le dijo que no iba por buen camino, ciertamente ni Ron podía creerse semejante mentira- además nos lo debe. Recuerdas todo lo que nos hacía en la escuela…

-Te insultaba por ser hija de muggles- ayudo Ginny a su hermano

-Siempre fue un gran bastardo- siguió el otro Weasley

-Y hacia trampa en _todos_ los partidos que jugaba- Oliver no olvidaba, ni perdonaba nada referente a ese campo

Ron busco la ayuda de Harry que había estado demasiado abrumado como para reaccionar. Después de que liberaran a Malfoy este no volvió a la escuela como todos supusieron, se limito a presentarse en los EXTASIS y por lo que había oído, había aprobado con notas muy altas. De hecho él había sido el único en igualarlo en su calificación de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ni siquiera Hermione había sacado una nota tan alta. Pero Harry no le había dedicado demasiados pensamientos al rubio, había testificado en el juicio a su favor, incluso había visto sus recuerdos en el pensadero, pero no había intercambiado ni una palabra con esa serpiente que había demostrado ser tan traicionera e impulsiva como leal a quienes quería.

Al principio Harry se había extrañado por el actuar del otro tanto como toda la comunidad mágica. La mayor aproximación que había tenido con Malfoy tuvo lugar después del juicio, cuando este dejaba el Ministerio como un hombre libre. Ese día Narcissa había estado a su lado, sin tocarlo pero muy cerca de su hijo, manteniendo el máximo contacto entre ambos sin tenerlo realmente. Estaban en un pasillo a punto de salir al vestíbulo habilitado para desaparecerse o trasladarse a otro lugar mediante la red flu, por lo tanto de encarar a la multitud de periodistas que esperaba una declaración sobre la controversial familia Malfoy. Harry se había quedado ahí con la esperanza de entablar alguna conversación, tener una respuesta o simplemente algo, lo que fuera, de Malfoy.

Narcissa fue quien lo vio primera y asintió con la cabeza levemente en señal de agradecimiento o reconocimiento, vaya uno a saber. Su hijo siguió su la mirada y sus ojos fríos y grises se encontraron con los de Harry. Pero Malfoy, al contrario que su madre, le dirigió la misma mirada de siempre la mirada retadora, arrogante y altiva que había adornado su rostro siempre que se encontraban en Hogwarts, la mantuvo por una fracción de segundo como siempre lo había hecho y luego se encaro con los reporteros que lo esperaban del otro lado. Y eso fue todo.

Harry estaba seguro de lo que Malfoy había querido decirle sin palabras, había sido consiente que la mirada de Malfoy no era la de una persona arrepentida, ni mucho menos, como la de su madre. Sino desafiante y eso solo quería decir que ¡Malfoy se consideraba su igual! Y no solo eso, también creía que estaban a mano. En ese momento Harry no había reaccionado, se había limitado a mirarle con cara de idiota por la sorpresa de lo que esa simple afirmación de un hecho había significado. Pero ahora, un año después, aceptaba el reto que Malfoy representaba y encontraría la respuesta a esa pregunta que se hacía cada que recordaba a su némesis.

-Además nos metió en muchos problemas… intento matar a Buckybeak ¿recuerdas?

Como si ese fuera el permiso que sus amigos buscaban un alboroto estallo en la mesa

-nos maldecía cada que podía- Dean gritó

- me tiro al lago en invierno- Seamus se abrazo a sí mismo como si quisiera quitarse el frio del agua helada de, como mínimo, cinco años atrás

- Compro su lugar en el equipo de Quidditch- aporto Lee entusiasta y pronto todos los Griffindors se deshicieron en quejas del comportamiento brabucón de Malfoy, todos menos Hermione, claro. Ella seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada más, se limito a enfurruñarse en su asiento y mirar a su intento de novio amenazadoramente.

Draco volvió a maldecir su suerte otra vez. Pedirle al otro que le cambiara la mesa fue una total pérdida de tiempo porque Rosmerta lo había oído y se había negado a concederle ayuda.

-¿vas a moverte o tengo que ponerte o tengo que ponerte una maldición para obligarte?

Maldita bruja. Seguía guardándole rencor por ponerle una maldición. Aunque no la había obligado a hacer nada más pasarle información y un par de cositas insignificantes. Draco sabía que, quizá, se mereciera algo de rencor, pero no era para tanto, después de todo habían habido atenuantes para sus acciones y el Ministerio había corroborado que no había tratado de propasarse con ella (como si fuera tan linda, o él un pervertido sexual¬¬), de hecho eso había sido bastante favorable en su juicio porque al parecer ella era tenia ascendentes importantes de Hufflepuff y tenía muchas simpatías en lugares altos que, luego del juicio de su madre, se inclinaron a creer en él.

-Ya te pedí perdón por eso

Hufflepuff estaría siempre entre los peores insultos que pueden herir a una serpiente, pero el impresionismo barato de esa casa y su tendencia a _creer_ en lo bueno de las personas le habían salvado de Azkaban. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta

-¿quieres que mande una lechuza al Ministerio y decir

Definitivamente nunca sería su casa favorita y la seguiría usando en los insultos que le daba hacia sus compañeras serpientes.

-No…

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Es solo una mesa

-¿no puede hacerlo otro?

-No

-Rose…- Draco puso su cara de arrepentido/atormentado que sabia irresistible

-Oye Malfoy apúrate- se escucho desde la temida mesa 5

-Por favor… - no pensaba ponerse de rodillas ni juntar sus manos en señal de ruego, pero tampoco lo creía necesario. Los Hufflepuff eran fácilmente impresionables

Rosmerta le miro y Draco supo que se había salido con la suya. Con los ojos brillantes le puso su mano en el hombro y…

Ve. Ahora.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo paso eso?

Un regaño acerca de la moral al que no prestó atención, una amenaza acerca de limpiar los baños sin magia y cinco minutos después; Draco se encamino con paso lento hacia la maldita mesa 5 y sus estúpidos 10 ocupantes

-¡Al fin! Creíamos que no ibas a volver jamás- el gemelo que quedaba tenia los días contados

-Puede venir otro si quieres- Draco uso su tono aburrido, no iba a caer tan bajo como para hablar con un Weasley

-No te molestes, pero no creo que te dejemos propina- las risitas tontas recorrieron la mesa

Draco dirigió sus ojos grises hacia la pelirroja y la miro de arriba abajo sin disimulo, desde su cabello y su corte de mal gusto hasta sus zapatillas desgastadas y de nuevo a su cabello rojo.

-Entiendo, se nota que lo necesitas más que yo-Todos los pelirrojos de la mesa se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas.

Uno pensaría que después de sacar a relucir la naturaleza de los Weasley por generaciones estos se habrían inmunizado o al menos habrían intentado cambiar ¡pero no! Podía ver claramente a las comadrejas siendo sujetadas por sus amigos y tampoco se le paso el "no se lo merece" que fue susurrado demasiado alto. Los Gryffindors eran tan predecibles que resultaba hasta tierno, en un sentido totalmente retorcido y Hufflepuffresco claro.

Decirle Hufflepuff a un Slytherin era mentir acerca de la naturaleza de dicho Slytherin, no podías inmunizarte contra una mentira, así que ese insulto nunca pasaría de moda. Razono Draco, en la breve pausa que hubo mientras los leones intentaban hacer trabajar sus cerebros. Al parecer la sangre sucia no iba a salir al rescate.

-¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy! – consiguió pronunciar Ron por sobre su rabia

-¿Dónde exactamente queda tu choza? – pregunto sin más. Esta vez Ron si saco la varita y le apunto con ella.

Draco ni se inmuto, realmente dudaba que un Gryffindor atacara a alguien sin varita y en desventaja numérica. Tendría que modificar esos pantalones, eran tan muggles que no tenían espacio para su varita ¿y qué clase de mago era aquel que no tenía varita? Uno de cinco años…

Harry consiguió obligar a su amigo a sentarse pero le quito la varita, aunque Malfoy se estaba buscando una maldición a conciencia.

-Cállate Malfoy. Al menos él no tiene un dementor en su casa- Draco se puso lívido, cosa que siempre indicaba peligro, pero decidió pasar el insulto.

-O sea que admites que vive en una choza

Esta vez quien se levanto y le apunto con una varita fue George. Al parecer Lee no había puesto mucho empeño en sujetarlo.

¿Está todo bien por aquí?

La voz de Rosmerta se dejo oír por sobre el alegre ruido del bar. Draco se sintió aliviado al instante pero no lo dejo ver, estaba seguro de que ese Gryffindor en particular si lo atacaría. Esa mujer sí que era útil, tal vez le compraría algo para su cumpleaños.

Rosmerta se veía tensa su y la amenaza implícita en su voz obligo a George a sentarse.

-Si - gruño entre dientes.

-Bien, porque una sola pelea en mi bar y no volverán a pisarlo.- George abrió la boca para protestar pero se lo pensó mejor y la cerro- Eso va para todos- agrego en un tono mientras volvía a su puesto, más bajo que le borro a Draco su sonrisa. No volver a las Tres Escobas significaba…

-Bueno ¿Qué van a tomar?- apuro Draco intentando reprimir su escalofrió.

-Cerveza de mantequilla- Hermione decidió cortar por lo sano, la tensión que había en el ambiente y el recuperado sarcasmo de la serpiente no indicaban nada bueno, especialmente para el Slytherin.

Harry no quería responder, sus objetivos en la vida parecían haberse reducido a romperle la cara a golpes a Draco Malfoy ¿Quién necesitaba respuestas cuando podías tener sangre en tus manos? Pero Hermione lo saco de la fantasía, en donde encerraba a Malfoy con Buckybeak, al pedir cerveza de mantequilla y por la manera en que se removían sus amigos, también ellos compartían fantasías similares. Sin embargo la mirada amenazante de Hermione no admitía replicas, así que se limito a imitar a su amiga y pidió lo mismo.

Draco se trago los comentarios sobre las bebidas para niños y anoto a los otros Gryffindors y a Luna.

Arranco la hoja con el pedido y la mando volando hacia la barra.

-Y ahora si me disculpan…

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una mesa desatendida donde había un par de duendes. Hablando en duendinzonga y haciendo señas que solo ellos entendían. Cuando lo vieron acercarse le mostraron sus pequeños y puntiagudos dientes y una expresión malvada. Draco sintió un escalofrió. Merlín, esa noche iba a ser una porquería.

Harry se destenso y separo la mano ligeramente de su varita, siguiendo el andar refinado del ahora mesero de Las Tres Escobas. Lastimosamente el sentimiento de decepción era muy fuerte como para poder ignorarlo. Si bien atacar al Slytherin de esa manera resultaba una bajeza no era nada comparado con lo que el rubio le había hecho en la escuela, y también estaba el hecho de que cualquier sentimiento de empatía o compasión que pudiera generar su situación era eliminado en el acto por su actitud. Lástima. Hubiera resultado bueno para descargar las frustraciones diarias.

Pero el Slytherin no era del todo idiota y no se iba a dejar acorralar de esa manera. Si quería "descargar tensiones" con él debería provocarlo un poco más. Además no era una injusticia, a eso se le llamaba karma o prevenganza, después de todo nadie le aseguraba que Malfoy no envenenara sus bebidas. Y viniendo del alumno favorito de Snape no le extrañaría que fuese uno de esos venenos indetectables.

El movimiento de su amigo le recordó que ya antes Malfoy había envenenado a alguien. Su odio se incrementó aun más.

Draco se esforzó por mantener su sonrisa a pesar de la verborrea inentendible de los duendes que le hacía doler la cabeza. Se suponía que sabía algo de ese idioma, tantas idas y venidas del banco habían dado frutos. Pero como no había ido al banco desde su corta estadía en Azkaban ya casi no se acordaba nada. Y como si eso fuera poco cada duende parecía hablar un dialecto diferente.

Lo peor de todo era que sabía lo que pedirían pero no podía traérselos hasta que lo pidieran porque correría el riesgo de enfadarlos. A los duendes, al igual que los gigantes, les molestaba que usaran la magia con ellos y se ponían desagradables. A pesar de que no necesitaba leerles la mente para saber que iban a pedir cerveza de manteca, cualquier otra bebida humana sería demasiado fuerte para ellos y ningún duende que se precie se emborracharía en un lugar lleno de magos.

¡Duendes! Siempre tan paranoicos. Como si tuvieran motivos.

Miro de reojo a la mesa que había atendido antes.

Todos estaban muy felices de nuevo. Seguro que buscaban alguna manera de joderle para que volviera a Azkaban. Malditos hijos de…

-Cerveza de manteca

Dijo el duende que estaba más cerca. Aunque pensándolo bien…

Harry despego la mirada de Malfoy convencido que, de momento, no representaba peligro alguno.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- soltó Ginny sin poder ocultar la satisfacción de molestar a Malfoy.

Harry se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos marrones brillantes lo observaban expectantes. Discretamente vigilo que el resto estuviera inmerso en sus propias conversaciones antes de responder.

-Bueno ya sabes, -Harry se acerco un par de centímetros a ella- fanáticos, profesores molestos… lo de siempre- dijo mientras fingía estar muy interesado en las marcas de la mesa desvencijada –pero nadie que valga la pena, la verdad

-Enserio – ella se animo un poco- ¿ningún Creveey del que deba preocuparme?

No, nadie que te haga competencia; pensó, pero se limito a negar con la cabeza, no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría si le decía algo así.

La mano de Ginny se acerco tentativa y discretamente bajo la mesa hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su muslo –Me alegro de escuchar eso...

¡Zass! Un ruido metálico se escucho cuando Malfoy dejo caer la bandeja vacía en medio de la mesa, interrumpiendo el momento. Varios sobresaltos en la mesa le indicaron que no era el único que no lo había oído llegar. Malfoy le sonrió solo a él con malicia y Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina. ¡Lo había hecho apropósito!

Jodido imbécil.

Draco ignoro pacientemente los ojos sobre su persona y dio vuelta la bandeja, inmediatamente aparecieron diversas copas y vasos sobre la misma.

Repartió de mala gana a quien correspondía cada uno. Realmente quería salir de ahí rápido y no servía de nada si por accidente se le rompía un vaso en la cara de Potter, por ejemplo, pero el ver su cara había valido la pena esa mini escena.

Dio vuelta la bandeja nuevamente y aparecieron las bebidas que Draco se apresuro a servir, consciente de que la tregua que Rosmerta había creado era solo temporal. No se le pasaban desapercibidas las miradas como fuego de los Gryffindor sobre él, vigilando ansiosas que escupiera en algún trago o lo envenenara. Estúpidos Gryffindors, tantos años luchando contra ellos en la escuela y todavía no entendían cómo funcionaba la mente de un Slytherin. Cualquier Slytherin que se preciara de serlo comprendía el funcionamiento de la mente de los integrantes de las otras casas con solo escuchar la canción de bienvenida, pero los Gryffindor siete años después todavía no captaban el mensaje. Qué triste.

Draco termino de servir y se enderezo con pereza. -¿Algo más? – pregunto rogando que la respuesta fuera no.

-Sí. Malfoy. Lárgate.- le espeto Potter arrancando una risa general al tiempo que él se ponía pálido.

-Con gusto

Draco se volvió intentando hacer una salida dramática, pero no le salió muy bien porque no tenía ninguna de sus túnicas, sino un estúpido atuendo de muggle de clase media.

Ginny recupero toda la atención de Harry cuando dejo de reír. Ella bebió un largo trago de su hidromiel y lamio la espuma que había en sus labios antes de volver a hablar

-¿En que estábamos?

Harry tardo un momento en reaccionar, muy ocupado en repetir el movimiento de la lengua de Ginny en su mente una y otra vez

-En…

De repente se encontró sin nada que decir. Rodeado de sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela no le pareció un buen momento para coquetear con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Además con Ginny no se jugaba y tenía que estar muy seguro de lo quería si empezaba con eso, de nuevo.

Contrario a lo que había creído en un principio, al terminar la guerra ellos no habían regresado, o al menos no lo habían hecho como novios. Lo habían intentado sí, pero las experiencias de la guerra los habían cambiado, o quizás simplemente los habían hecho madurar muy rápido. No se habían distanciado, así como le sucedió con Cho. Ellos hablaban y se llevaban bien. Y Harry se sentía cómodo con ella y todo, incluso las noches juntas eran geniales, pero Harry sentía que algo no estaba bien. Como si faltase algo, un no sé qué, la impedía mirarla del mismo modo en que Ron miraba a Hermione, como si fuera todo en el mundo y no hubiera nada más.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo de tomarse un tiempo a solas y ver a otras personas. Supusieron que _eso_ llegaría cuando se hubieran acostumbrado a la normalidad, logrando despejar sus mentes de tantas muertes, regresarían a ser ellos mismos.

De eso había pasado casi un año, y tanto el uno como el otro habían salido con otras personas y habían tenido muchos amantes. Aunque casi nunca pasaban de una aventura de una noche, eso los relajaba. Lo que no quería decir que a ninguno le gustara mucho que el otro saliera con alguien más mientras que todavía no habían terminado. El monstruo en el pecho parecía ser algo en común en cada león y para evitar escenas y demás habían intentado mantener sus relaciones ocultas. De modo que salían con otras personas pero intentaban no darle celos al otro.

Lo que era casi imposible considerando que la prensa los seguía a todas partes y que sus amantes no tenían ningún escrúpulo en decir que se habían acostado con el Hombre que Vencio, Ginny también estaba en el foco de mira pero ella conseguía ser un poco más reservada. Mantenía al margen sus relaciones con un simple "si le dices a alguien de esto, te arrepentirás" y a casi nadie le interesaba salir en el periódico, pero a él no le era tan sencillo, no podía estar amenazando a chicas a cada rato ni maldiciendo a los periodistas.

A los Weasley no les había agradado mucho esa inusual relación lo miraron mal hasta que Ginny encaro a su familia y les aseguro que ella también tenía otros novios. Entiéndase que Ginny se enfrento con su madre, sus hermanos ya habían aceptado su carácter adultero y su padre, que nunca había podido controlar a ninguno de sus hijos, ya hacía mucho que se había rendido de intentarlo. Pero todos se habían sentido mejor cuando "la feliz pareja" aclaro que se tomaban un tiempo y que volverían a intentarlo en el futuro.

Solo que Harry no estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo justo ahora.

-¿Cómo te va con el entrenamiento Ginny?

La sagrada intervención de Hermione desilusiono a Ginny pero se obligo a contestar que le estaba yendo bastante bien. De hecho lo único bueno de no tener privacidad era que te publicitaban gratis y gracias a eso Ginny había conseguido un puesto en un equipo pequeño de Quidditch como buscadora, bueno como buscadora suplente, pero un comienzo. Aunque ella se moría por estar en las grandes ligas ya. Harry pensaba que si no fuera tan impaciente e imprudente sería mejor buscadora, pero seguro que si le decía eso tenía los días contados. Y después de todo no era suicida.

Draco fingía con mucho esfuerzo que leía el periódico de ese día y que no podía escuchar los llamados de la mesa de los idiotas. Había pasado por ahí lo menos que había podido, proveyéndoles de alcohol y llenando sus copas desde la barra con un encantamiento no verbal para que no lo jodieran mucho.

Pero el ligero alcohol se les había subido a la cabeza y estaban muy animados (si más que de costumbre) y hablaban como si fuera incumbencia de _todos_ sus ocurrencias y sus vidas insensatamente heroicas. Incluso la sangre sucia estaba más desinhibida.

Diez minutos, solo diez minutos, y se iría a su casa tranquilo con sus sabanas de seda, sus diamantes, su ultima escoba y su…

-oye hurón salta hacia acá.

Draco se estremeció al recordarse rebotando arriba y abajo en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts ¿Cuándo iban a olvidar eso?

Además se había roto un par de huesos, no había sido nada gracioso. Por suerte Severus lo había arreglado en un ratito…

-Vamos Malfoy ¿acaso no puedes enfrentarte a nosotros sin tus brabucones?

Draco sintió un calorcito de magia en las puntas de sus dedos y la bruja de una fotografía chillo al ver que quemaba las puntas del periódico que tenia sujetas. Cerró los ojos e inspiro con fuerza.

Con un poco de suerte a los duendes les molestaría tanto grito y se revelarían contra los salvadores del mundo mágico, aunque atacar al Gran Harry Potter seguro que provocaría otra guerra. Eso explicaba porque los duendes, que ahora eran cinco, los miraban feo pero no se atrevían a hacer nada más.

Bueno, solo nueve minutos y se iría. Y terminaría el primer día del resto del año.

El comentarista hiso un comentario que toda la mesa de los idiotas celebro, pero Draco no escucho, estaba muy ocupado traduciendo una canción fúnebre china al sirenio.

Una mano con uñas largas y pintadas de amarillo le quito el diario y Draco supo que tenia problemas

-Se puede saber que haces

Draco trago saliva, Rosmerta no parecía nada feliz- Mi turno ya termino- ella achico los ojos y Draco supo de inmediato el discurso que le iba a dar. Esa mujer era muy voluble y aunque no le caía del todo mal no acababa de perdonarle que la hubiera maldecido. Lo que no era una combinación nada favorable para él.-voy, voy. No te histeriquees.

Escapó antes de que ella pudiera amenazarle o decir algo, acción de la que se arrepintió tan porto como vio a los integrantes de la mesa de los idiotas.

-¿Qué?

-Queremos más- Ginny apunto con su varita a la botella vacía de hidromiel sacándole burbujitas.

Harry vio a Malfoy rodar los ojos y bufar exasperado, parecía enojado pero seguramente no los atacaría, porque a pesar de que Hermione y Luna se hubieran ido todavía quedaban el resto de personas normales que consideraban que no era necesario o que no necesitaban pasarse toda la noche estudiando o durmiendo para dar todo de sí mismos al día siguiente. Seamus y Dean se habían ido juntos y nadie había querido hacer preguntas.

Malfoy saco su libretita y la pluma a vuela pluma que tenía un diamante incrustado. Era raro verlo así vestido y luciendo diamantes, la parte de su mente adormecida que todavía pensaba se pregunto porque expondría un diamante tan a la vista si no parecía llevar ninguna varita o un arma secreta en ningún lado. Después se dio cuenta que el que no se viera la varita no quería decir que no la hubiera escondido, así que lógicamente se pregunto dónde podría esconder una varita Malfoy y su mirada se dirigió a sus pantalones ajustados.

Desgraciadamente no fue el único que los vio.

Draco chupo la pluma intentando evocar cualquier pensamiento en donde no hubiera un reguero de sangre o un Gryffindor. Pero la mirada de la comadreja lo molestaba, así que simplemente le pregunto con la delicadeza que le caracterizaba:

-¿Qué carajo miras comadreja?- iba a añadir algo con respecto a su situación económica pero se cayó cuando el comentarista se levanto tambaleante, aparentemente iba al baño pero Draco no quería arriesgarse a que le pegara un borracho.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba que se siente ser un elfo domestico –Ron no pudo contenerse y por su tono Harry se dio cuenta que debía de haber pensado esos insultos mucho antes de venir. Ron era el aparecedor designado por lo tanto el que más sobrio estaba, o sea todo lo sobrio que se puede estar con dos botellas de hidromiel encima.

Draco se puso lívido eso ya era el colmo maldito ayudante de héroe venido a menos que…

Paff. Una palmada en su trasero lo distrajo de las mil y un maneras de matar a un ser inferior

-No te estreses tanto- Lee le paso un brazo por los hombros y le abrazo las caderas con la otra mano- ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar con nosotros?

Harry observo con asombro como Lee arrastro a un sorprendido hurón hacia el asiento y lo acomodo sobre sus piernas entre George y Oliver que sonrieron maliciosos, seguramente planeando una venganza o una broma pesada para Malfoy.

-Suéltame idiota- grito, aunque no se escucho en el barullo de la gente del bar. Intento levantarse pero la fuerza de los brazos que lo sujetaban y las visibles varitas del ayudante de héroe y la pelirroja la hicieron desistir.

-No deberías hablar de esa forma Malfoy parece que te hubieras criado en un burdel- los brazos se apretaron un poco sobre su pecho molestándole al tiempo que el loco del Quidditch hablaba

-Aunque viniendo de tu familia no nos extrañaría- el gemelo que quedaba puso una mano en su rodilla y la apretó haciéndole doler. Draco busco con la mirada a Rosmerta pero había mucha gente y no se veía.

Oliver le puso una botella de vino de sauco en los labios para que bebiera.

-anda bebe un poco con nosotros- Draco apretó los labios, moriría antes de beber del mismo lugar en donde lo había hecho un Weasley (era la botella de George)

-Ten cuidado con él Lee, si lo rompes o su papá se vengara de ti- dijo Ginny inclinándose sobre Harry quien la abrazo protectoramente, pues no se le paso desapercibida la mirada peligrosa de Malfoy – ahh noo espera no puede está en la cárcel, se me había olvidado.

El abrazo de Harry sobre ella se apretó más, Malfoy parecía una estatua de piedra fría y peligrosa.

Los demás rieron.

-Recuerda que su mami si puede matarnos, Gin, si se escapa del dementor, quiero decir-azuzo Ron. Más risas. Malfoy estaba temblando de rabia.

-Tranquilo Draco yo no dejare que estos leones te hagan nada- dijo Lee y acto seguido beso la piel descubierta del cuello que estaba a su disposición y lo mordió con más fuerza de lo que resultaría placentero.

Malfoy no reacciono pero su mirada se endureció.

Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que algo iba a salir terriblemente mal así que decidió intervenir.

-Déjalo ya Lee, somos muchos contra uno, no queremos rebajarnos a su nivel.

Pero Lee no reacciono de la manera que él había pensado

–En realidad yo si quiero

Y Malfoy tampoco lo hizo

-Déjame Potter guarda tu ayuda para algún desvali…

Oliver aprovecho que su boca estaba abierta para encajarle el pico de la botella que inclino para que el vino le llegara a la boca en demasía obligándolo a tragar. Draco trago intentando no ahogarse con el vino y sintiendo que este se derramaba por las comisuras de los labios y se deslizaba por su barbilla. No debía de verse bien en ese momento, pero por una vez en el día no le importo como se veía porque estaba muy ocupado atragantándose con el vino barato.

Oliver no estaba tan ebrio como para ahogar a Malfoy y retiro la botella cuando él empezó a ahogarse por suerte, porque Harry se había sorprendido mucho como para poder ayudar a la serpiente.

-Ves, te dije que te sentirías mejor cuando bebieras- Harry no creía que Malfoy se sintiera mejor tosiendo y escupiendo vino

-Te matare… - consiguió decir cuando recupero el aliento y Harry supo que Malfoy realmente cumpliría esa amenaza si pudiera conseguir una varita.

-Vamos no te lo tomes así – el gemelo _aun _ vivía subió la mano hacia su entrepierna, pero Draco ya había aguantado mucho y decidió hacer lo que quería. Levitando la pluma a vuela pluma la arrojó a uno de los duendes clavándosela en la cabeza.

El duende en cuestión era una hembra, Aethelwine, a quien su pareja un duende de aspecto feroz, Faerydae, le quito la pluma de la cabeza reconociéndola enseguida como la del mago que le había atendido tan amablemente y que se parecía a el hijo de algún _alguien_, está de más decir que el gesto no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Así que busco con la mirada al mago y lo vio mirando con horror a otro mago pelirrojo que tenia al lado y gritando "Ron" y luego mirándolo a él como si intentara disculparse.

Pero a Faerydae no le importaba si el mago estaba borracho o si había sido un accidente o no, porque, al igual que todos los duendes, no le agradaban del todo los magos y como había molestado a su hembra él estaba decidido a hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Así que rompió una botella en la mesa y se la arrojo a una pellirroja que parecía ser del mismo clan pero otro mago, también pelirrojo, evito que le pegara al explotar la mitad de la botella en miles de pedazos, golpeando a otro mago que justo pasaba por ahí así que no fue un completo desperdicio.

Draco casi se carcajea con lo que había creado cuando a los pocos segundos los duendes se levantaron para vengarse de "Ron" (tenía que darle un nombre al gemelo y no se sabía otro de esa familia), y los amigos del mago que se agarraba la cara en el piso también lo hacían para vengarse de Ron (el verdadero), pero en lugar de eso le dio un cabezazo al Weasley que tenía más cerca y se arrojo al suelo aprovechando la sorpresa momentánea que les impidió reaccionar y dándole paso a la otra parte de la botella que volaba cerca de su cabeza.

A ver si volvían a meterse con sus padres después de esto.

Draco espero un momento escondido bajo la mesa mientras el ruido crecía indicando que se sumaban más participantes a la pelea y que esta se hacía más cruenta. Los zapatos desgastados de la pelirroja se fueron y grito algo que sonó como un hechizo moco murciélagos. Que poca imaginación.

Como estaba acurrucado debajo del mantel no tenía miedo de que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia, estimaba que todos habían estado muy confundidos para fijarse a donde había ido, o que al menos no lo creían tan loco como para quedarse ahí abajo de ellos.

La mente Gryffindor siempre le sorprendía por su creciente grado de estupidez.

Pronto los zapatos del resto se unieron a la batalla y unos vidrios se rompieron. Draco casi se sintió mal por Rosmerta, pero luego recordó que era Hufflepuff y que la particularidad de esa casa era el trabajo duro así que técnicamente no la había jodido, de hecho la había ayudado a desarrollarse, incluso podía remodelar el local, tal vez cambiar los manteles y agregar tragos descentres...

La mesa en donde se escondía salió volando y Draco creyó que sería mejor idea buscar su varita o irse a su casa. Solo que no sabía si ese tugurio tenía o no una chimenea.

Miro la batalla campal que había creado y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la parte de los vestidores del local.

Harry hacia su mejor esfuerzo para proteger a todos, pero ellos estaban demasiado borrachos para su propio bien.

Ron, el que suponía era el más sobrio, se estaba batiendo a duelo con dos duendes que no dejaban de tirarle cosas ni de moverse muy rápido como para que su amigo pudiera apuntar bien y terminaba dándole a cualquier cosa. Ginny estaba en el piso con una bruja joven pero mayor que ella agarrada por los pelos y rodando por el piso.

George había perdido su varita y había recibido unos golpes antes de ser auxiliado por Lee que sujetó al mago por la espalda y Oliver que se había puesto delante de un George semiinconsciente y trataba de golpearlo al mismo tiempo que evitaba las grandes y torpes manos de su adversario que parecía ser parte gigante.

Entre tanto grito y alboroto, Harry no tenía idea de a quien ayudar primero y tampoco podía ser de mucha ayuda para nadie el mareo que no lo dejaba estabilizarse.

Un mago de túnica oscura le apunto con la varita y le mando algo que Harry no reconoció pero que evito al tirarse al piso, lo había hecho a propósito el que tropezara con su capa era parte de su estrategia.

Se recupero de inmediato y le arrojo una maldición que le dejaría un sarpullido muy feo en sus partes púdicas arrojándolo contra la pared, pero el mago se levanto y ataco más fuerte esta vez con un látigo rojo que hizo volar la mesa en donde habían estado sentados y dejo una grieta profunda en la pared.

Harry le mando un expeliarmus pero el otro mago se escudo y el hechizo le dio a una camarera bonita que recién llegaba a empezar el turno. El mago lanzo otra maldición y Harry volvió a esquivarla pero se golpeo la cabeza contra una silla voladora que no había visto.

Se agarro la cabeza adolorido y decidió terminar con eso antes de que algo serio pasara. Mando un _petrificus totalus, _algo infantil pero era poderoso, lástima que el otro mago lo esquivo dando un paso atrás, porque si hubiera recibido ese hechizo se habría quedado quietecito y se habría ahorrado el golpe del semi gigante que no había sido dirigido a él.

-¡SI!- festejo un medio borracho Harry, alzando la mano en un puño y olvidando momentáneamente donde estaban, se dio vuelta hacia la mesa para demostrarles a sus amigos que se había cargado al tipo y encontrándose lo que fácilmente podría entrar en sus pesadillas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

HEY dejen comentarios


	4. Cap 3 La varita de guerra

_**C3**_

-¡SI!- festejo un medio borracho Harry, alzando la mano en un puño y olvidando momentáneamente donde estaban, se dio vuelta hacia la mesa para demostrarles a sus amigos que se había cargado al tipo y encontrándose lo que fácilmente podría entrar en sus pesadillas de ahora en adelante.

Una Madame Rosmerta super cabreada.

Madame Rosmerta siempre había sido una mujer bonita. No hermosa y ni deslumbrante como una veela, no candente como un súcubo, ni tentadora como la más inocente de las vírgenes bellas, sino un término medio que le aseguraba un cuerpo con curvas, un rostro agradable a la vista y un carácter amable, bonita. Eso era ella.

Atraía a los hombres como la miel a las moscas y su carácter suave hacia que ninguna de sus conquistas la dejara, incluso después de terminar con ella, ya sea convirtiéndose en sus amigos, amantes ocasionales, fuentes de información o hasta algún que otro ex resentido, ella siempre se quedaba con ellos aunque nunca los usaba.

El porqué de este comportamiento se debía sin duda a su carácter afable. Ella había construido su vida paso a paso, con paciencia y perseverancia había levantado ella sola las Tres Escobas y había ampliado su círculo social inspirando confianza y recibiendo gratitud.

Era una mujer que sabía el precio de las cosas y lo que estaba dispuesta a pagar por sus sueños. Las Tres Escobas le había costado muchos años de juventud y sudor, pero recordaba su sacrificio con gusto porque amaba ese lugar y allí estaba su vida…

Por eso cuando vio su respetable bar convertido en un antro de perdición cualquiera, toda la tenacidad que había volcado en crear su bar la volvió contra aquellos que lo amenazaban.

-¡IDIOTAS! ¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?

Harry bajo el puño del triunfo y dio un paso al costado para evitar ser presa de la furia del demonio en que se había convertido Madame Rosmerta.

La bruja que estaba sobre Ginny libero un poco al agarre sobre el cuello de ella dejándole respirar, el semi gigante detuvo el pie con el que pensaba aplastar a Lee, Oliver dejo de patalear y el balanceo de la araña que lo sostenía fue ligeramente menos evidente, una chimenea se activo, Ron detuvo su intento de desduendizar la taberna, el duende por su parte estaba tan mareado que solo atino a vomitar encima de él, George despertó lo suficiente como para entender lo peligroso que era seguir quedándose debajo de la araña de techo que sostenía a su amigo y que chirriaba con cada balanceo, un par de magos se detuvo en pleno duelo y los hechizos del contrario les dieron de lleno, el grupo numeroso de magos que luchaba contra la panda de duendes por su derecho de vengarse de los pelirrojos primero se detuvo en seco, desafortunadamente los duendes reaccionaron medio segundo más tarde y les dieron unos buenos golpes antes de detenerse por la mirada asesina de Madame Rosmerta, un vampiro volvió a su asiento y fingió que no había chupado la sangre del anciano que tenia justo al lado (que no se movía), el camarero casi se muere de alivio y se atrevió a salir detrás de la barra, se escucho el ruido de vidrios rotos y las hadas dejaron de intentar arrancarle los pelos de las cabezas de los pocos desafortunados que nada estaban haciendo…

Madame Rosmerta miró solo una vez, con los ojos desorbitados lo que le había sucedido a su bar, en los cinco minutos que se había tomado para mostrarle los beneficios de la ciudad a un guapo extranjero que había abandonado en un callejón cuando el ruido del local se había intensificado, y tomo una decisión.

Un minuto después, cinco aurores llegaron justo a tiempo para impedir que una loca asesinara a los pocos clientes de un bar que no habían sido atados, inmovilizados, petrificados, atontados o convertidos en ratones en lo que parecía ser la mayor y más tenaz toma de rehenes del último siglo llevada a cabo por solo una mujer.

Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud y el alivio inmediato del sueño lo abrazó. Por un momento fantástico creyó que iba a descansar ¡Por fin! pero luego cabeceó y volvió a despertar, lo que hizo obsoleto al nada amable zarandeo que le dio Hermione para mantenerlo despierto.

Bueno no fue obsoleto, le dio dolor de cabeza. Si todavía más.

Harry gruño, bajito, para no tentar a la suerte y evitar enojar a Hermione.

Afortunadamente, o no según el punto de vista, de todos aquellos que habían peleado en el bar, él había sido uno de los pocos que se podían considerar bien librados, ningún otro miembro del ED había logrado tal hazaña, aunque la contusión o una conmoción (honestamente no estaba seguro de que era) lo había dejado algo atontado, lo que provoco que cuando le preguntaron si quería que llamaran a alguien para que lo cuidara, él cometiera el pequeño desliz de decir: Hermione Granger.

Y es que su amiga podía ser muy leal, inteligente o lo que fuera, pero no sabía cuando parar.

Estaba seguro que su tortura comenzaría cuando la auror terminara de tomarle la declaración sobre los sucesos en el bar. O sea en breve, porque esa auror podía haber sobrevivido la guerra, ser una buena luchadora y todo eso, pero como investigadora no tenia potencial. O quizás era solo con él.

-entiendo… entonces eso es todo – medio aseguro la auror tentándolo a contestar algo más.

Harry se llevo una mano a la cabeza tocándose el denso turbante en que se habían convertido la exagerada cantidad de vendas que le habían puesto. Hiso un gesto de dolor que no fue del todo fingido y mintió.

-No, lo siento

Ella sonrió condescendiente y asintió amablemente y de buena manera ante la pérdida de tiempo que resultaba ese interrogatorio siendo que él "había perdido la memoria" y que sus amigos, en menor o mayor grado, dormían a pierna suelta ya sea por los narcóticos, los golpes o el veneno.

-Está bien, si recuerda algo más…- ella le tendió una tarjetita con su nombre y el de su chimenea impresos en ella, ignorando olímpicamente a Hermione, lo que tenía su merito considerando que ella parecía estar a punto de explotar.

-Se lo hare saber- Harry le sonrió y se guardo la tarjeta tocando la mano de la auror solo para molestar a su amiga porque estaba seguro que no conseguiría "recordar" nada y porque tampoco le apetecía salir con una mujer mayor que él, era raro.

La auror se despidió muy cordialmente con un beso en la mejilla que hiso tambalear peligrosamente su turbante y bufar a Hermione.

-Eres un idiota – le espeto finalmente cuando estuvieron solos (porque sus amigos dormidos no contaban)

-¿Qué?

-Lo sabes muy bien- ella miro reprobatoriamente la mano en donde guardaba la tarjeta y bufo de nuevo- y sus hermanos están aquí- añadió señalando a Ron y a George que descansaban unas camas más allá- como te atreves a ligar con otra persona en sus narices…

Harry suspiro, ya empezaba con su cantaleta, como si Ginny no estuviera haciendo lo mismo.

-Hermione,- la interrumpió antes de que despertara a alguien- estamos separados y podemos ligar con quienes queramos- repitió la misma frase que, a pesar de ser muy inteligente, Hermione no entendía o no quería entender.

-Igual me parece una falta de respeto- aseguro y Harry no contesto nada a eso, porque al menos de ese modo ella no abordaría el tema que lo había llevado a estar en una cama en San Mungo, el tema que empezaba con _D_ y terminaba con _raco Malfoy_. Pero Merlín sabia que prefería discutir de Ginny que de la serpiente rastrera que había destruido Las Tres Escobas. – Y si no van a volver deberían decirlo de una vez y dejar de jugar como si fueran niños… - y el resto de palabras se perdió en el aire porque Harry activo su escudo anti-Hermione y dejo de escuchar cualquier cosa que dijera. Dicho escudo le había tomado años controlar y Ron decía haberlo perfeccionado al tercer mes de noviazgo.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo era que su amigo podía pulir lo perfecto o si podía imaginar algo totalmente diferente en lugar de su novia gritando, él no podía imaginar nada pero al menos podía pensar en otra cosa, en este caso: su relación con Ginny.

No era que las palabras de Hermione estuvieran del todo erradas, era que su relación era así. Después de todas las cosas que habían pasado, juntos y separados, su lazo se había hecho más fuerte y Harry sabía que con ella podría sentar cabeza y formar una familia, porque aunque aun no hubiera cumplido siquiera veinte años Harry tenia eso muy presente. Cientos de veces las fans se le habían abalanzado por la calle prometiendo darle un hijo y una noche que jamás olvidaría. Y cientos de veces Harry había aceptado la noche pero había rechazado lo otro. No tomaba muy en cuenta sus palabras y se aseguraba de usar protecciones, a pesar de la cara de decepción que ellas ponían. No era idiota y sabia que solo buscaban su dinero o fama y él no quería algo así, solo por interés.

Por eso no había cortado del todo su relación con Ginny, porque con ella las cosas eran diferentes. Puede que ya no sintiera mariposas en el estomago cuando la mirara, que ya no pensara en ella en todo momento o que ya no sintiera aquellas ganas de estar con ella a todas horas, pero Ginny era y había sido siempre _su_ chica. La chica con la que había planeado casarse y la que lo había esperado durante la guerra. Y Harry sabía que ella sentía algo por él y que él sentía algo por ella. Fuera lo que fuese, pero había algo, algo que superaba a las fans de una noche que no recordaba al día siguiente, algo que ellas no le daban. Por eso había decidido esperar un tiempo antes de volver con ella, porque cuando volvieran ya no habría marcha atrás. Ya no habría aventuras de una noche, ni fiestas, ni amantes, porque ella no se merecía eso. Serian solo ellos dos y no la perdería. Porque Ginny era y había sido siempre su plan seguro, su chica.

Y, aunque no estuviera enamorado de ella al estilo en que los escritores rosas describían el amor, Harry pensaba que eso era lo máximo que podía esperar de la vida y lo tomaría, porque él sabía de oportunidades y personas perdidas y no iba a dejar que eso le pasara de nuevo si estaba en sus manos impedirlo.

Ginny esperaría porque finalmente él iría hacia ella.

-y ni siquiera pienses que te vas a librar por lo que hiciste en el bar- Harry volvió a la realidad por el nada cariñoso golpe que Hermione le dio en la cabeza.

-Pero si no hice nada…- se quejo acomodándose el turbante. Le había dado a Hermione una versión resumida pero verídica de los hechos que culminaron en el ataque de ira de Madame Rosmerta, quien ahora estaba sedada en una habitación privada, antes de que la auror llegara. A Hermione no le había hecho gracia y como era el único que conservaba la conciencia era por extensión el único que soportaría sus gritos. Lo que era sumamente injusto, porque él no había hecho nada. Toda la culpa la tenían George, Oliver y Lee y Malfoy, pero él era un tema aparte.

-No por supuesto que no hiciste nada, ni siquiera ayudaste al idiota de Malfoy.- Harry sintió un balde de agua fría, si lo decía así…

-Lo intente les dije que lo dejaran en paz porque…

-Si claro ¡lo ayudaste! A una serpiente y ¿cómo te resulto eso?- interrumpió Hermione con sarcasmo

Harry se encogió por el impresionante dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando su amiga con tanto griterío. Para colmo no entendía cual era el problema, si había ayudado a Malfoy o que no lo había hecho. La mente de Hermione debía de funcionar a un nivel diferente porque honestamente no la entendía.

Para él toda la culpa la tenían Lee, Oliver y George… y Malfoy.

Maldito hurón, lo peor era que no podía culparlo sin delatar a sus amigos también y, aunque en ese momento se estuviera conteniendo para ahogarlos con la almohada, sabía que no diría nada. Sin embargo se vengaría de Malfoy, ya no le debía nada y le haría pagar por lo que había hecho. Después de todo Malfoy _tenía_ una condena que cumplir, así que otra más no le haría daño.

Draco no podía encontrarse más satisfecho. El recuerdo de lo que había hecho y el asiento vacío de Finnigan habían alimentado su ego en el transcurso del día. Casi consideraba que su preciosa pluma a vuela pluma perdida había servido a un bien mayor.

Y es que no había nada mejor que joder a un par de Gryffindors, era una de esas cosas que no tenían precio, como molestar a los elfos o asustar a un Hufflepuff de primero. El dinero no hace la felicidad, solo la crea.

Había pasado todo el día en su propia nube de satisfacción personal y con una sensación de realización, que casi no había pensado en que esta era la primera vez que jodia al héroe del mundo mágico y no tenía a nadie a quien comentárselo. De hecho ese pensamiento fue opacado por la cara que habían puesto los leones cuando los duendes se habían levantado contra ellos.

Incluso había comprado el periódico de ese día y había guardado el artículo en donde se hablaba de eso. Por supuesto que no se mencionaba a los involucrados (después de todo ¿quién hablaría mal del Gran Harry Potter ahora?) pero habían dicho algo así como que una pelea de borrachos había destruido un bar. En realidad no sonaba interesante, ni esclarecedor, de hecho era un artículo bastante pequeño y aburrido, a decir verdad, pero eso no lo había desanimado para recortarlo y dejarlo sobre los que hablaban de su familia, ocultándolos convenientemente.

Incluso se había sorprendido tarareando una cancioncita, mentalmente por supuesto, en el desayuno y cada vez que estaba solo en los corredores de la universidad.

De hecho su buen humor le permitió incluso escribirle a su madre e ignorar una carta cuya respuesta no estaba seguro de cómo redactar. Y todo eso con un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

Definitivamente la cara de pasmo de Potter seria una imagen recurrente cada que alguien mencionara la palabra "estúpido" en su presencia. Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y su piel había palidecido adquiriendo el nada saludable color de un pergamino viejo.

Draco rio para sus adentros mientras viajaba entre chimeneas.

Incluso podría jurar que su pelo se había parado un poco más, si era posible que…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando puso un pie en Las Tres Escobas.

Tuvo que mirar todo dos veces antes de asegurarse que ese era el lugar cálido y alegre en el que el día anterior había habido un montón de hadas, revoloteando felices, y muchos magos y brujas disfrutando del momento.

Y es que ese lugar no podía ser aquel antro cuyas ventanas estaban rotas, cuyos muebles estaban esparcidos por el piso en pedazos, junto con escombros y vidrios y ligeros rastros de sangre.

Draco trago saliva sorteando con sus caros zapatos lo que antes había sido una silla, encaminándose hacia el bar donde estaban otros dos meseros con el mismo aspecto desconcertado que él. Solo que Draco no creía que los demás compartieran la extraña opresión que ahora sentía.

No se esperaba algo así, había creído que Madame Rosmerta lo tendría todo arreglado en un par de horas, como mucho.

-¿Dónde está Rosmerta?- era evidente que la mujer no se encontraba ahí porque en ese caso esos dos no estarían mirando el aire.

-Sigue en San Mungo – contesto un mago de aspecto fornido pero con cara de Hufflepuff (entiéndase buena persona)

-Los aurores se pasaron en aturdirla- le aclaro el otro, que era bajito y tenía muchos aros en las orejas (lo que solo podía significar que tenia parientes muggles porque solo había visto cosas así en ellos, barbaros), al ver su pálida ceja alzarse.

La sensación de opresión creció un poquito más ¡Malditos idiotas! Seguro que sin Rosmerta no podían ni siquiera regular la calefacción.

-Ahhh- Draco no dejo traslucir su humor, que mágicamente había empeorado, pero los otros parecieron percibir que algo andaba mal porque inmediatamente se tensaron- ¿Y? ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

Los magos se miraron entre sí, concediéndose el permiso de hablar primero mutuamente.

-emm… - medio se animo el grandote- no tenemos… bebidas suficientes y…

-El cargamento viene mañana- ayudo el bajito

El otro asintió con fervor como si eso explicara todo el desorden del bar.

Cuando el rostro frio y pálido del joven nuevo se encendió supieron que estaban en problemas, más nada les preparo para las amenazas y el poder con el que le impartía veracidad a ellas. Así fue como quince minutos más tarde estaban reparando el lugar para intentar dejarlo como el día anterior. Eso sí, ellos dos, porque el rubio se limitaba a vigilarlos sentado en el bar tomando un whisky.

Pero Draco no solo los miraba, tenía una buena excusa para sentarse arriba de la barra impartiendo miradas glaciales marca Malfoy cada que sus nuevos súbditos se atrevían a cuestionarse porque le hacían caso al hijo de Lucius Malfoy (la respuesta era porque era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy), Draco consideraba que invertía mejor su tiempo pensando en cómo solucionar el problema de los tragos.

Al final se dijo que la solución más fácil era la más eficiente, aunque dudaba que esos dos fueran a serle de mucha ayuda.

-Oye… ¿Qué hacemos con eso?- el grandote señalo una muesca grande y profunda en la pared cerca de la ventana de la mesa 5 que se negaba a ser reparada.

Valla… ¿Qué tan borracho se podía estar antes de la medianoche?

Harry no estaba feliz, había estado toda la noche sin dormir se había perdido su segundo día en la Academia haciendo reposo. Para colmo Hermione le había atosigado hasta lograr convencerle de buscar al mago con el que había batido a duelo para disculparse. El hecho de que hubiera sido atacado primero no pareció importarle tanto como el de mentirle a la auror y que ese "pobre" y "desafortunado mago" tuviera que lidiar con los gastos del hospital por su propia cuenta. Así que prácticamente había sido arrastrado, mientras intentaba conservar el equilibrio de su cabeza, para ir a ver al dichoso mago mártir.

Lo que fue totalmente inútil porque no lo encontraron por ningún lado y solo sirvió para que Hermione le mirara mal el resto de la tarde.

Lo único que le aliviaba era el saber que sus amigos despertarían y pasarían por unas penurias similares a las suyas en manos de la torturadora oficial. Merlín, si era peor que una consciencia.

Incluso la señora Weasley se había comportado bien con él, aunque no conocía los hechos como Hermione sabía que sus hijos no eran dulces e inocentes puffskeins, lo había llenado de atenciones preocupadas por su bienestar antes de hacer preguntas (que no fueron contestadas pero el saber quién era el padre del nuevo mesero había servido de atenuante a cualquier reproche). El señor Weasley había estado trabajando y no había podido sacar franco ese día.

Recién a eso de las 3 sus amigos habían despertado para hacerle compañía y sacarle a Hermione de encima. Habían llegado otros amigos del ED para hacerles visita y en realidad el día no había sido tan malo porque se había visto rodeado de caras que había extrañado, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la molestia de que Malfoy le había ganado.

Eso era inaudito, o en todo caso no podía recordar en ese momento que le hubiera ganado antes pero eso era entendible por semejante golpe.

Finalmente cuando las visitas hubieron terminado Harry pudo escaparse de San Mungo y se encontró, tambaleante pero seguro, en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas.

Curiosamente el lugar se veía igual que el día anterior. Quizás faltaban un par de adornos, las hadas estaban un poco asustadas, los meseros se tomaban un tiempo para charlar con sus clientes y definitivamente antes no había habido un rubio mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo sentado en la barra jugando peligrosamente con la varita es sus manos.

Harry se dirigió hasta él, con pasos firmes y una mirada escarlata tan peligrosa como la que le dedicaba su rival.

-¿volviste por más, Potter?- siseo Draco con su tono arrastrado sin despegar la mirada de una pareja que tomaba sin molestar a nadie en un rincón oscuro a la que apunto ligeramente con su varita.

Harry se contuvo para no romperle la cara ahí mismo. Cerró los dedos en un puño amenazante que consiguió que el otro le mirara.

-¿Qué quieres?

Agradeció haber tenido la precaución de encantar su turbante para que se hiciera invisible y negarle al Slytherin la satisfacción de ver lo que había causado. Su pelo se veia un poco más despeinado pero Malfoy no parecio notar le diferencia

-Matarte Malfoy

Draco sonrió ante la furia del héroe. Molestar por molestar era lo mejor.

-Pues te aguantas, _yo_ no hice nada

Sabía que Potter no lo había delatado porque si no estaría en problemas, como así también que lo había hecho por lealtad a sus amigos no por él.

-Eres un cabrón Malfoy, mandaste a Madame Rosmerta al hospital

Dijo golpeando la barra con fuerza pero, milagrosamente, sin llamar la atención de nadie. Ese rostro le exasperaba y la sonrisa que se había instalado en él mucho más. Merlín, lo que daría por darle una paliza.

-De hecho fueron ustedes los aurores

Era una verdad a medias y por un momento a Harry le pareció que era un reclamo, pero no estaba seguro del todo.

Un silbido hiso que Malfoy mirara a uno de los meseros y le saludara con desgano con la mano que tenía la varita. Lo que no fue nada elegante.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes- los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises que destellaron con furia.

-Lo sé… – respondió después de un momento en el que se dedicaron a medirse mutuamente. – pero no creo que haya sido la única que fue al hospital ¿cierto?

Harry sujeto la muñeca de Malfoy que estaba apoyada en la madera con la fuerza suficiente como para sacarle una mueca de dolor. Ginny había estado solo unas horas en San Mungo, pero aun así…

La presencia de uno de los meseros detrás suyo lo distrajo de su propósito de romperle la muñeca a Malfoy.

Draco se limito a mirar al héroe mágico sin vacilar, esperando que se fuera y liberara su manita que en serio dolía.

-Me vengare, Malfoy

Y Draco supo que era verdad, sin necesidad de que el agarre en su muñeca se apretara un poco más antes de soltarle o del rostro determinado de su némesis.

Harry lo soltó como si su contacto le diera asco. Cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Se dio la vuelta echando chispas y no pudo evitar bufar molesto cuando vio un poster de un dragón azul que dormía cerca de la mesa en donde habían estado el día anterior. ¡Un dragón azul!

Jodida rata de miércoles. Realmente iba a matarlo en cuanto lo encontrara solo. Pero por ahora se conformaría con agregarle un poco de peso a la condena que ya pagaba el Slytherin.

Draco lo vio marchar y asintió sin escuchar al mesero que se acercaba a ver que lo distraía. Con un movimiento de varita la copa de un mago solitario, distraído por la conversación que mantenía con el mesero bajito, medio se lleno.

No quería admitírselo pero estaba ligeramente preocupado por esa amenaza, por más predecible que fuera.

* * *

este cap es el q menos me convence d todos los q he escrito pero es necesario y no se me ocurrio nada más

la "relacion" d harry y ginny es rara y aclarare mas cosas mas adelant, deje un par d pistas a ver quien las encuentra

como sea dejen comentarios


	5. Cap 4 El Plan Perfecto

-Toma cielo

La señora Weasley le puso una impresionante cantidad de panes frente a él para que mantuviera su estado físico porque según ella con los míseros tres días que había pasado en la Academia ya se veía más delgado. De nada valía decir que uno de ellos había estado en el hospital, ella había dicho que la comida de enfermo dejaba mucho que desear. No era que importara mucho realmente le gustaban los desayunos a la Weasley, solo que era raro y todavía no acababa de acostumbrarse del todo a ser apreciado de esa forma, contrastaba mucho el trato que recibía de su familia muggle. A quienes ahora solo veía en el cumpleaños de su primo, porque él se empeñaba en invitarlo.

-entonces yo estaba ahí y un duende me salto encima y otro me quito mi varita pero yo…

Ron estaba contando nuevamente la exagerada historia que terminada con él en San Mungo por un ligero envenenamiento producido por las mordidas de dichos duendes. Hermione no le había dejado ser el vencedor absoluto de su historia, pero por el color enfermizo que presentaba su novio no había objetado al hecho de que fuera el perdedor en una batalla muy peleada y casi épica contra siete duendes supercabreados.

Ninguno de los que habían estado presentes objeto nada al espectacular relato porque ellos también tenían los propios que, aunque se acercaban bastante a la realidad, no dejaban de estar infladas para que impresionar a sus oyentes.

Charlie y René, una joven de aspecto delicado y cabello castaño oscuro, habían caído de sorpresa en La Madriguera coincidiendo con los días libres que habían adquirido los Weasley por las incapacidades médicas que habían obtenido gracias a la dichosa pelea en las Tres Escobas.

Ron había sido el más afectado por la pelea, le habían dado toda la semana libre, pero sus hermanos habían salido mejor parados, Ginny tenía moretones, que no le impidieron agarrar su escoba e ir a entrenar como si nada, George era su propio jefe y había decidido que merecía un tiempo libre, Harry por su parte solo había obtenido dos días de reposo y estaba gozando el ultimo.

-Pero eso no es nada- dijo George cuando su hermano hubo terminado- yo me enfrente con un gigante- hiso un gesto amplio con la mano que la dejo cerca de la de Rene

-Con un semigigante- corrigió Ginny para complicar la conquista de George

-Y te ayudaron Lee y Oliver.- Ron le resto importancia al asunto inclinándose en su lado de la mesa hacia la chica.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y rodaron los ojos. Sabían que Ron solo quería molestar a su hermano.

Charlie aprovecho el momento para hablar con su madre en voz baja.

Rene era la hermana de su actual pareja que no había podido asistir por un problema de última hora con un dragón chino. Aunque nadie sabía que era lo que pretendían al venir así de sorpresa estaban muy felices de ver a un miembro de la familia lejano.

De hecho Ron le había encargado a Hermione la tarea de averiguar esa incógnita. O al menos esa era la escusa con la que la había despertado y arrastrado hasta la casa de su familia a altas horas de la mañana. La había instalado en su cuarto. Nadie se había opuesto ni preguntado nada, después de todo Ron estaba "convaleciente". A Harry le agradaba desayunar con Hermione de vez en cuando y se había mordido la lengua para no soltar un comentario sobre su melena más despeinada de lo usual.

En algún momento los Weasley habían decidido que dejarlo solo en Grimmauld Place era algo que no podían permitir, por eso habían añadido un cuarto en La Madriguera para él. Harry no había podido expresar lo mucho que eso significaba para él.

No había lamentado dejar la casa de su padrino tanto como había creído y ahora sus días eran siempre tan a lo Weasley siempre festivos y amigables.

La vida en La Madriguera resultaba un buen receso después de la guerra y él había vivido lo suficiente como para saber valorar todos y cada uno de los días que pasaba en compañía de esa familia. Pero eso no quería decir que a veces ese ánimo festivo imperecedero podía ser un poquito pesado, sobre todo cuando a uno le latía la cabeza y parecía que le iba a explotar. Su pobre cabeza seguía resentida, aunque ya no llevaba un turbante, y las voces de su familia predilecta parecían martillear su costado herido.

De modo que nunca se llego a enterar de cómo había hecho George para que el semigigante reconociera que no podía luchar con un mago de semejante calibre y se había rendido miserablemente, porque se levanto discretamente en medio del relato y, procurando que nadie notara su ausencia, escapo hacia el jardín.

Necesitaba un momento de paz y que mejor que el jardín, algo desprolijo y dejado, de los Weasley donde lo más interesante que podías ver era un gnomo golpear a otro.

Los gnomos era una parte inalienable de La Madriguera y Harry se había preguntado muchas veces se había preguntado porque se molestaban en desgnomizar una vez cada semana, no era como si con eso evitaran que volvieran o que la población de gnomos se mantuviera baja. De hecho la población de gnomos era estable y Hermione tenía la teoría de que los gnomos no eran tan tontos como todos creían y que ellos mismos evitaban convertirse en una plaga para que no los echaran, de ahí que encontraran un gnomo muerto cada tanto. La idea de que los gnomos estuvieran evolucionando, o fueran un poco listos, era escalofriante pero no lo era tanto como la de que Hermione estuviera equivocada…

Pero de momento tanta filosofía no importaba, porque en serio, la cabeza le dolía horrores y no importara lo que Hermione dijera, cuando encontrara al dichoso mago que lo había atacado lo maldeciría.

Harry busco en sus bolsillos (que eran más grandes de lo que parecían) un rato hasta que encontró el paquete de cigarrillos. Saco uno y se lo llevo a los labios antes de encenderlo con la varita. Era un mal vicio, lo sabia (Hermione y Molly no dejaban de repetírselo ¬¬) pero era muy necesario. Le calmaba la ansiedad y después de la guerra tenía mucho de eso.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, simplemente lo calmaba. Le servía cuando las pesadillas no lo dejaban en paz en la noche o cuando sentía la imperiosa necesidad de moverse, caminar hasta que se cansara e incluso seguir mucho después, cuando las piernas le dolieran y solo pudiera tirarse en la cama y dormir.

Una poción contra la ansiedad o una poción para dormir sin soñar funcionarían del mismo modo, pero no quería hacerse adicto a las pociones y no confiaba en ellas (había una buena probabilidad de que eso se debiera a cierto profesor de pociones que odiaba), además en el Mundo Mágico existían soluciones rápidas y efectivas para cualquier daño que pudiera dejarte un vicio tan nimio como fumar y no era como si un cigarrillo de vez en cuando lo fuera a matar de cáncer.

Harry inspiro y expiro con parsimonia el humo, llenándose de los sonidos de risas y conversaciones agradables provenientes de la casa y de la vista del jardín de los Weasley. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aminorar.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyo en la pared. La vida era buena así, cuando no hacías nada más que respirar y no te preocupabas de si podrías hacerlo mañana o si faltaría alguna de las voces que tanto te habías acostumbrado a oír y apreciabas. Si, la vida era buena…

La puerta se abrió con un molesto chirrido. Harry abrió los ojos y se fijo quien había interrumpido su pequeño momento.

Ginny sonrió y se acerco a él ignorando su irritación.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto acariciando cerca de su herida.

Harry gruño, deseaba estar solo pero ya había postergado demasiado esa conversación con Ginny.

-Voy a estar bien- respondió exhalando una bocanada de humo.

Los ojos de Ginny se perdieron un momento en el humo que desaparecía en el aire antes de volver a fijarse en él. Hacía mucho que había estado intentando hablar con él y parecía que finalmente Harry no le iba a dar evasivas.

Bajo su mano lentamente sobre su piel a modo de caricia pero Harry la detuvo, atrapando su mano entre las suyas para luego bajarla y soltarla, alejándola.

Harry se quito el cigarrillo y los sostuvo, indeciso de si apagarlo o no.

-Mira, Ginny – Harry hiso un movimiento vago con la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo, como si no encontrara las palabras- yo…

Harry la miro a los ojos, se sentía mal por lo que estaba por decirle y empeoraba si veía sus ojos marrones brillantes de cachorrito llenarse de lágrimas, sin embargo sabia que debía hacerlo.

-yo…- Harry no lo soporto y aparto la mirada de ella

-Está bien, entiendo- Ginny sonrió comprensiva – necesitas más tiempo – Harry abrió la boca como si quisiera replicar pero ella puso sus dedos con suavidad sobre sus labios- enserio, está bien… me precipite un poco el otro día y…

Harry acaricio su pelo e intento disculparse con la mirada, le hubiera gustado poder abrasarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero en lugar de eso dijo:

-Dame unos meses Gin, y las cosas volverán a ser como antes

Ella le salto encima en un abrazo como lo habían hecho antes cientos de fans, pero este era diferente, porque se lo daba ella. Por un momento Harry se quedo sin saber qué hacer para luego renovar la caricia en su pelo y alejarla de él. Pero Ginny no se rendía tan fácil y le dio un beso apasionado, de esos que le robaban el aliento y de los que Harry era adicto.

-Solo regresa Harry- dijo cuando se separaron.

Harry asintió pero no dijo nada y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Ginny sostuvo en sus dedos el cigarrillo que le había quitado a Harry en medio del beso. No era estúpida y podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que Harry se estaba alejando de ella, ya no parecía tan seguro como antes, como cuando tomaba cualquier decisión en segundos y se apegaba tercamente a ella.

Apago el cigarrillo antes de que se consumiera y clavo los ojos en la puerta en donde su "novio" había desaparecido.

Era consciente de lo cerca que habían estado de terminar si no lo hubiera interrumpido.

Harry estaba confundido, no era para menos después de todo lo que había pasado, pero ella ya había pasado por mucho como para permitir que él se le escapara de entre sus dedos como si fuera agua.

Ginny apretó los puños con fuerza ignorando la molestia del moretón que tenía en la muñeca producto de su pelea con la bruja y tomo una decisión.

Tendría a Harry, aun si él no volvía a ella por su cuenta ella lo buscaría. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, Harry seria suyo.

Draco dejo la pluma en la mesa y abrió la palma de la mano, estirando los dedos tanto como podía.

La pérdida de su pluma a vuela pluma era un hecho que todavía lamentaba, solo la había usado uno día antes de perderla. Si Pansy se enteraba que la había perdido seguro se lo haría pagar, o bueno… quizás no le importara mucho. Después de todo solo se había limitado a mandársela para su cumpleaños con una nota disculpándose por no poder viajar para estar con él. Había sido una nota muy formal y diferente de lo que ella le hubiera escrito antes, hasta el punto en que se había preguntado si en verdad se había molestado en escribirla o lo había hecho un elfo. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de ver las de sus otros amigos quienes habían escrito misivas similares, entonces Draco se había preguntado si habían hecho una apuesta acerca de quién podía escribir una felicitación de cumpleaños, una disculpa y/o una excusa en la menor cantidad de palabras (escatimar letras era hortera). El ganador indiscutible había sido Blaise, pero había estado muy reñido con Theodore y había ganado solo porque el otro no había podido resistir presumir.

Pero la pluma había demostrado ser un regalo útil ese único día que le había dado uso, no solo para molestar a los pobretones con el tamaño de su diamante, sino para tomar los casi infinitos apuntes y hacer las tareas sin que su mano terminara toda dolorida y latiendo como si estuviera agarrando un corazón vivo, así como en ese momento.

Aunque tenía que darle algo de crédito al impresionante moretón que Potter le había dejado de recuerdo.

Draco masajeo su muñeca deseando que el morado se fuera y su piel volviera a ser tan pálida como siempre. Si se fiara de su magia intentaría borrarlo, pero no lo hacía. Y esa desconfianza estaba completamente justificada después de la cantidad de ratones que había estallado. La pregunta de por qué no practicaban con personas había sido contestada cuando su primer ratón perdió la cabeza. Finnigan se había reído, claro que no había sido el único incluso él lo había hecho un poquito, pero después del tercero (ese que exploto convirtiendo su túnica de verde a roja de una forma particularmente grotesca) se había convertido en un desafío, que había terminado frustrándolo. Pero cualquiera se frustraba si era el único que no podía curar el empacho de un ratón.

Le habían dado más deberes que al resto, como si esperaran que comprender como funcionaba el hechizo y la teoría de la sanación fuera a calmar su magia, que estaba tan acostumbrada a las torturas que reaccionaba agresivamente con cualquier hechizo.

Tampoco ayudaba que el haber pasado un tiempo en Azkaban, eso había terminado de descontrolar su magia, revelándola contra todo, y Draco no quería saber si también lo dañaría a él.

Y como su orgullo le impedía pedir ayuda para algo tan simple como para borrar un moretón tendría que aguantarse y sanar como un muggle. Infortunadamente el moretón había sido hecho nada más y nada menos que por el salvador del mundo mágico, que además era su enemigo, y por lo tanto el maldito infeliz no había evitado lastimarle con toda su fuerza, sino que además había puesto tanto fuerza como magia. De modo que Draco no solo tenía flor de moretón, sino que tenía flor de moretón maldito que tardaría en sanar tanto como un hueso quebrado a un muggle.

Soltó su mano cuando se dio cuenta de la inutilidad del masaje. Una pomada o una poción no servirían contra una herida influenciada mágicamente, para eso solo serviría un hechizo o que el mago que la hizo la quitara. Lástima que no podía tener ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Draco recorrió con sus ojos grises su escritorio lleno de pergamino y libros. Considero en un momento fugaz leer uno de los libros de derecho, pero ya se había sumergido en esos libros el tiempo suficiente como para merecer un descanso de eso. Curiosamente había avanzado mucho más en la carrera obligada que en la que le gustaba. Pero era solo la primer semana eso no significaba nada ¿cierto?

Eros, el búho de sus padres, emitió un chillido potente, por decima vez, desde la repisa en donde se había refugiado. Y por decima vez Draco lo ignoro.

Sus padres, más específicamente su padre, querían una respuesta pero Draco no sabía que escribir. Darle un examen detallado de sus negocios no sería muy útil porque había asesores que hacían esas cosas mejor que él y se ganaría un regaño por no estar a la altura, no había habido avances en cuanto al juicio por lo tanto no había nada que pudiera decir sobre eso, escribir cientos de veces que seguía queriendo estudiar medimagia comenzaba a ser aburrido y contestar la pregunta de su madre (y estaba convencido de que era lo único que había partido de ella) acerca de si iba a ir ese fin de semana a Malfoy Manor era algo que todavía no podía hacer. A pesar de estar disfrutando de los últimos rayos solares del viernes.

Conocía las respuestas, pero no sabía cómo escribirlas. Sin embargo esa no era la única carta a la que debía una respuesta. Había otra a la que tampoco había sabido que responder cuando la vio, esa que había llegado el día siguiente a la pelea en el bar.

Reprimió una risita cuando recordó que había hecho pedazos Las Tres Escobas en solo minutos, pero no había sido su culpa la verdad.

Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco el pergamino con la misiva.

El mensaje era corto:

_Me entere de lo que paso ¿Estás bien?_

_L_

Draco reprimió el impulso de darlo vuelta para ver si tenía algo más escrito detrás al igual que lo había hecho el día que lo había recibido. No había sello, ni nada que identificara al remitente pero no era necesario. Sabia de quien venía y ciertamente le había mandado mensajes mucho más cortos que eso.

Dejo la carta a un costado y se desperezó como si no escuchara los agudos chillidos indignados de Eros por priorizar algo que no iba destinado a ninguno de sus familiares. Pero ciertamente era algo que necesitaba hacer y si Eros quería chillar hasta explotar (algo en lo que su magia estaría encantada de echarle una mano) que lo hiciera.

_Estoy bien _

Draco dudo antes de escribir "_gracias"_ y luego siguió

_lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de otros. Me quede sin carcelera pero me convertí en mi propio jefe._

Hiso otra pausa. No estaba seguro de si sus comentarios serian bien recibidos.

_Luego te cuento. DM_

Listo. Eso era todo, se levanto y fue hasta la biblioteca. Encontró a una lechuza blanca amarillenta, como un pergamino viejo, subida en la imponente araña y la llamo para que bajara. Había estado esperando su respuesta desde el martes y no parecía dispuesta a irse.

Draco ato la misiva a la patita con cuidado y la hecho con un movimiento de la mano. La lechuza indignada le golpeo con un ala en la cabeza y Draco se quejo. Como siempre, no había habido ni caricias, ni dulces y ella no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ser tratada de esa manera, seguramente las cosas cambiarían si él fuera un poco más cariñoso. Pero francamente él era una serpiente y no estaba de humor para esas cosas. Ni siquiera para la lechuza de la única persona que se molestaba en escribirle últimamente.

Draco considero la idea de faltar ese día al bar. Después de todo estaba cansado y sin su carcelera podía tomarse un día y sus "compañeros" no dirían nada. Si, faltar un día estaría bueno y se suponía que Rosemerta volvería el domingo ¿o era el sábado? En realidad no importaba, los del Ministerio no habían sido tan estúpidos como para obligarle a trabajar también los fines de semana. Así que gozaba de dos días para descansar (Como un vulgar trabajador de clase media, pero era algo)

Por otro lado, sus compañeros (cuyo nombre seguía siendo un enigma para él) no tenían muchas luces y no era muy prudente dejarlos solos teniendo en cuenta el plan que había puesto en marcha hacia tan solo unos días, pero eso ya se había acabado y no volverían a hacerlo.

Draco se encamino a su cama para tomar una merecida siesta.

Tenía todo fríamente calculado: dormir, comer e ir a ligar en alguna parte.

Hacia tanto que no estaba con nadie…

¡Tenía que ponerle fin a su abstinencia! Ni que fuera virgen para tener que estar todo el tiempo dependiendo de sus manos, lo peor era que ahora con su mano derecha lastimada no podía hacer ni eso. Definitivamente un día de esos mataría al héroe del mundo mágico.

Draco se tiro en la cama fantaseando con eso y ser coronado por salvar al mundo de la lacra que representaba Potter. Las multitudes aclamarían su nombre, le construirían el palacio más grande y mejor de todos los tiempos, los mortifagos se arrodillarían ante él y suplicarían perdón, podía verlos a todos ellos y a sus oponentes esclavizados en medio de su palacio de fuego, encerrados en jaulas de fuego y siendo torturados con fuego y calor… mierda que hacía calor, quizás no sería un palacio de calor sino una de frio y uno que no oliera como a ¿lino quemado?

Draco abrió los ojos inmediatamente. El bolsillo de su pantalón se estaba quemando y eso solo podía significar que lo estaban llamando con mucha más magia de la necesaria y que alguien se quedaría sin piernas por ello.

Seguía empleando el método de la sangre sucia para comunicarse, a falta de uno mejor, porque no iba a darle el nombre de su chimenea a cualquiera y arriesgarse a sufrir un ataque o algo. Aunque tampoco se fiaba de ese método porque un galeón en el bolsillo de un camarero llamaba la atención y seguro que hasta se confundían y se lo gastaban. Desgraciadamente era necesario, o al menos lo había sido unos días atrás, cuando había creado puesto en marcha su magnífico plan para mantener en funcionamiento el bar incluso sin la cantidad de bebidas necesarias para ello.

Draco levito la moneda, que ardía, para poder encender la lámpara y leer el dichoso mensaje.

Evidentemente era de noche y se había quedado dormido, así que seguro esos idiotas lo llamaban para preguntar porque no estaba ahí diciéndoles que y como hacer un trabajo tan sencillo a cada momento. Lo que venía a significar que todavía no sería el dios de la magia negra, que esos estúpidos tejones no podían vivir sin lamer al menos un culo y que alguien definitivamente iba a perder la vida esa noche.

Cuando por fin consiguió encontrar en botoncito ese que encendía la luz y lo apretó se tapo los ojos que dolían y maldijo a los muggles y sus "inventos" y a su estupidez que lo había hecho terminar en un lugar muggle con mobiliario muggle.

Eso duro un buen rato hasta que la moneda comenzó a vibrar y no le quedo otra que leer el dichoso mensaje, lo que provoco que saliera de un salto de la cama y maldijera todavía más a la incompetencia mágica sin límites.

Mientras se vestía a toda velocidad no pudo sino pensar en que habían echado a perder ahora y rezar para que no fuera su famoso plan. Ese que desde que lo había puesto en práctica no había dejado de molestarlo, como si hubiera una falla, un error garrafal, pero que no atinaba a ver.

Lo curioso de todo era que no había sido una artimaña pensada para satisfacer su ambición o su sed de sangre. Lo había hecho porque si, simplemente había surgido en su mente y lo había puesto en práctica.

El plan era sencillo, como no habían suficientes bebidas para mantener el bar en funcionamiento Draco había decidido incrementar la cantidad con un hechizo simple. De modo que de cada cerveza de manteca había sacado dos falsas y al probar que funcionaba había triplicado la cantidad de las otras bebidas que se consumían habitualmente. Aunque el sabor de una "bebida falsa" (como las había bautizado un mesero) no era idéntico a las originales, se acercaba mucho.

Claro que los ebrios no sentían el ligero cambio en el sabor y como a fin y al cabo "ellos vienen buscando una sensación, no un producto, así que eso es lo que les damos", según las palabras de Draco Malfoy, nadie se había sentido especialmente culpable al ver la cantidad de galeones de más que habían obtenido emborrachando a unos cuantos seres mágicos. Llenaban sus copas con encantamientos no verbales desde la barra y los distraían con platicas, algunos ni siquiera necesitaban eso ultimo. De modo que cuando les daban una bebida falsa en lugar de las originales nadie lo notaba. Ni siquiera los duendes.

Eso sí, no habían sido tan imprudentes como para intentar engañar al vampiro que era un cliente habitual porque corrían rumores de que su especie tenía un paladar más sofisticado y nadie se había animado a comprobarlo.

Era un plan simple, sencillo y fácil; pensó Draco regodeándose de su propia perfección mientras se abrochaba la túnica azul marino.

A prueba de idiotas, un plan que hasta un Hufflepuff podía llevar a cabo.

Y entonces Draco cayó en cuenta del factor que había pasado por alto. Un factor tan pequeño como importante, que de estar tratando con otros Slytherin ni siquiera consideraría, el factor humano.

Helen se sentó detrás de la barra, estaba completamente agotada.

Como la única serpiente que trabajaba (y había trabajado) en Las Tres Escobas, Draco Malfoy se había apoderado del bar tan pronto como había visto la oportunidad.

Había hecho de Las Tres Escobas su pequeño reino y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, porque en cuanto se había querido dar cuenta ya había prometido timar a los clientes y convencer al mago que la reemplazaba por la mañana de hacer lo mismo, se merecía algo de crédito por ser la única con las agallas y la inteligencia necesarias como para oponerse a la serpiente sin protestar, de hecho a Malfoy le había tomado treinta minutos convencerla. Pero finalmente había terminado cediendo "solo para ayudar a Madame Rosmerta". No había podido evitarlo, Malfoy le había mostrado los libros para que ella misma comprobara que el bar no se podía permitir grandes pérdidas, como sería el caso si simplemente se quedaran con los brazos cruzados esperando el reabastecimiento de bebidas.

Lo peor era que no mentía y ella lo sabía, después de la guerra habían sido pocos los negocios que habían logrado mantenerse estables económicamente y ni se diga de los que empleaban a magos sin experiencia. Conseguir trabajo era un problema tan grave como mantenerlo, solo los negocios ilícitos parecían prosperar y no era de extrañar que los aurores estuvieran tan histéricos como para atacar a cualquiera en la primera oportunidad, como a Madame Rosemerta.

En realidad, más que por ella misma, había aceptado ese timo para ayudar a su jefa a recuperarse de las pérdidas que le había dejado una pelea monumental de borrachos. En un primer momento la mayoría lo había hecho por eso y por las amenazas. Pero al ver que las ganancias superaban con creces las habituales y que Madame Rosemerta no aprobaría un método tan moralmente dudoso, los camareros habían decidido repartirse las ganancias entre ellos como un pluss extra por las molestias (y para no levantar sospechas de su jefa y quedar de patitas en la calle por seguir el descabellado plan de la una serpiente)

Sintió un pequeño remordimiento de consciencia cuando recordó la segunda parte del plan, la más arriesgada: engañar a Madame Rosemerta.

Oh sí, porque la serpiente no se había conformado con corromperlos sino que había decidido hacerlo por completo. Madame Rosemerta no se tragaría el cuento de que simplemente se habían recuperado de la pelea de un día para el otro como por arte de magia. A ella tenían que rendirle cuentas de cómo, cuándo y porque lo habían hecho.

Helen se había sentido indignada por ello, pero no había podido rebatir los argumentos de esa serpiente rastrera y como ya habían hecho la primer parte la segunda era el cierre. Era eso o quedarse con el dinero que habían recaudado y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero robarle a Madame Rosemerta no era ni siquiera algo que iban a considerar y Helen había reprimido las ganas de darle un cachetazo a Malfoy solo por proponerlo.

Así que había aceptado esa idea también para cubrir los rastros de la anterior.

La segunda parte era simple, invitar algunos amigos y hacer una fiesta. Cobrar un poco más caro, quedarse con el excedente y decirle a Madame Rosemerta que habían hecho eso para recuperarse. Total que cuando ella preguntara si lo habían hecho miles de testigos le dirían que si y ellos tendrían un ingreso extra los suficientemente importante como para no preocuparse por llegar a fin de mes.

El plan era ruin y traicionero y Helen se había vengado. Al ser una Ravenclaw no se le había pasado por alto que la serpiente no había invitado a ninguno de sus amigos y le había preguntado si ellos eran se consideraban demasiado importantes para dejarse ver por ahí o si en realidad no tenía ningún amigo a quien invitar. Por supuesto lo había dicho en broma, para molestarlo un poco, nunca se le había ocurrido que eso pudiera ser verdad.

Lo que explicaba porque Malfoy no se había presentado y los había dejado a ellos para que se arreglaran como pudieran con la tapadera o la "fiesta de recaudación" como indicaba el cartel en la entrada.

Pero Malfoy no había contado con que apareciera el semigigante de nuevo, pero esta vez con amigos de su misma calaña y que de nuevo se encontraran cortos de tragos para abastecer a tanta gente o que Madame Rosemerta se le diera por aparecer dos días antes de que le dieran el alta y le fuera mucho más difícil realizar el plan de las bebidas falsas, de nuevo.

Suspiro, no pudiéndose creer que le estaba confiando su puesto de trabajo a una serpiente. O mejor dicho que ya lo había hecho.

No le había quedado de otra que llamar a la serpiente. Para que hiciera algo, lo que fuera para que no los descubrieran. A ella eso de mentir y manipular no se le daba. Y no importaba que, Helen estaba segura de que a Malfoy se le ocurriría alguna mentira o una nueva artimaña para salir indemne. Su sexto sentido de vendedora le indico que un joven no había sido atendido y que estaba a punto de irse.

-Hola guapo- coqueteo para ganar su atención- dime qué quieres tomar.

Por costumbre más que por otra cosa saco pecho enseñando su busto al joven que miraba nada en especial entre la gente del bar. Entonces él levanto la mirada hacia ella y la dejo con la boca abierta.

Guapo se quedaba corto para el bombón de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verdes profundo que estaba apoyado en la barra con aire de estar buscando a alguien.


	6. Cap 5 El imprevisible factor humano I

Harry no pudo ocultar su decepción cuando no encontró al hurón en el bar, especialmente porque había esperado ese día con el anhelo de poder devolverle el favor a Malfoy de comprobar de primera mano el sistema sanitario, al que su familia donaba de vez en cuando algún que otro millón de galeones como para no perder la costumbre. Había cierta ironía en que un mortifago donara dinero a un hospital y estaba seguro que él no había sido el único que se había reído al ver la placa conmemorativa que llevaba el apellido Malfoy en la sala de pacientes dañados por maleficios y venenos.

Pero Malfoy no se había dignado a aparecer y Harry se sentía algo estúpido por desperdiciar la noche del viernes de esa manera. Al menos había perdido _su _noche de viernes y no la de sus amigos, aunque el crédito no era suyo ya que no estaban todos recuperados, y ninguno le perdonaría si lo dejaba afuera de la venganza contra el hurón. Había decidido joderlo un poco por su cuenta y no molestarlo cuando _todos_ se juntaran para hacerle la vida imposible, porque tarde o temprano esa idea se concretaría en sus amigos (solo era cuestión de que le bajaran la dosis a los calmantes)

Busco la peculiar cabeza rubia en la multitud pero era difícil encontrar a nadie con tanta gente. Lástima hubiera sido divertido, pero al menos todavía podía ir a algún club o algo. La noche era joven después de todo.

-Hola guapo- una voz coqueta lo llamo desde la barra- dime qué quieres tomar

Harry volteo hacia la camarera con buenas curvas y cabello negro corto.

Genial, quizás ella…

Helen se sintió afortunada cuando el joven le sonrió y se inclino hacia ella lo suficiente como para que las luces perfilaran su rostro en la semioscuridad en la que estaba sumergido. Un rostro tan precioso como sus ojos.

-Se te ofrece algo cielo- al tono sugerente le añadió el pequeño estimulo de apoyar su delantera en la barra. Esa iba a ser una buena noche.

-Puede, algo para tomar estaría bien- y como por "arte de magia" un whisky de fuego estaba delante él

-¿algo más?- pregunto deseando que la respuesta fuera ella.

-Bueno si- le dijo con tono confidencial acercándosele un poco más y haciéndola estremecer por la anticipación- ¿has visto a Draco Malfoy?

Helen sintió la necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra algo, lo que fuera ¿Por qué los magos buenos nunca estaban disponibles?

Harry la vio apartarse y se pregunto si habría hecho algo mal cuando ella dijo con pesadumbre:

-Llega en un rato

-Oye ¿estás bien?- se preocupo cuando la vio tomar de la una botella de ron

-Fantástica, -dijo ella empinando la botella- mira ahí esta

En efecto Draco Malfoy se deslizaba hacia ellos esquivando ebrios con rapidez.

-¿Qué paso?- soltó Draco en un aliento cuando por fin llego a la barra en donde se apoyo como si fuera su salvavidas.

Le faltaba el aliento y le dolía uno de los costados. Una de las cosas que había perdido en los últimos años había sido su estado físico. Azkaban había contribuido mucho con eso por eso haría todo lo que fuera para no volver ahí.

Un vistazo rápido a una Ravenclaw algo mareada por el alcohol le hizo creer que ese temido momento estaba cerca, por eso se descoloco un poco con su respuesta

-Te buscan- dijo señalando sin ninguna clase de delicadeza a su lado, negando con la cabeza y dándoles espacio con un ligero desequilibrio.

-¿Qué?

Draco giro su cabeza con rapidez sin pensar en lo ilógico que era todo eso para una Ravenclaw encontrándose con esos odiosos ojos verdes y todas esas facciones del famoso Harry Potter que hacía tiempo había aprendido a detestar.

Harry sonrió presuntuoso por la cara que había puesto el Slytherin al verlo, una graciosa mueca entre asco e incredulidad con un pequeño atisbo de nerviosismo, que solo se veía si sabias en donde buscarlo. Harry conocía ese rostro mejor de lo que conocía el suyo, todas esas miradas sostenidas a través del Gran Salón en medio de las comidas habían rendido fruto después de todo. Malfoy poseía una amplia gama de blancos pálidos y grises oscuros para cada una de sus emociones y Harry sabia interpretar todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

Draco estaba furioso. ¡Faltaba menos! el Gryffindor no perdía la oportunidad para joderle la vida ¿en dónde había quedado la nobleza Gryffindor que tanto se adulaba últimamente? Si hasta había estatuas del cretino ese.

-Tomando- Harry levanto el vasito que no había probado y que tampoco pensaba probar, como bien sabían ambos.

Draco inspiro profundamente. El sueño que había tenido hacia unos momentos se hacía cada vez más probable, al menos la primera parte.

-¿Dónde están tus mascotas, Potter? ¿Siguen en el veterinario? ¿Quieres reunirte con ellos?

Harry frunció el ceño por la manera en que Malfoy llamaba a sus amigos, aquellos que eran casi como una familia.

-No les digas así Malfoy.- Harry cambio su falso tono amable por uno serio- Ya quisieras tener amigos como los míos

-¿Sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre?- Draco hizo un gesto con la mano como quien espanta un molesto mosquito.- No gracias, soy mejor que eso

El primer impulso de Harry le alentó a hechizarlo hasta que Malfoy se convirtiera en la criatura repugnante que era por dentro, pero el sentido común (esa pequeñita voz molesta similar a la de Hermione) le freno a tiempo.

-Yo quería decir leales pero ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

Touché

Entonces fue el turno de Draco de fruncir el seño. La evidente referencia a Vincent se le hizo cruel. Pero él no era el único que podía poner el dedo en la llaga.

- La lealtad no es un atributo Slytherin- dijo aunque dolía y no era del todo cierto- pero tampoco la vi en Colagusano

Y eso era un empate señoras y señores

Harry sonrió triste.

-No, supongo que no

Lo que siguió fue el más extraño silencio de sus cortas y agitadas vidas.

Tanto el uno como él otro desconcertados por el repentino giro de la conversación ¿no era ese el momento en donde debían estar hechizando o saltando al cuello del otro? ¿Acababan de estar de acuerdo en algo? ¿Acaso eso era el Apocalipsis?

-Eee… - impulsado por la necesidad de romper el silencio, pero repentinamente despojado de sus respuestas ingeniosas y su maravilloso sarcasmo, Draco le arrojo el whiskey de fuego en la túnica de aprendiz de auror que Potter llevaba abierta. Lo que hiso que se prendiera fuego la remera que llevaba debajo.

-Estúpido- le quito Harry al tiempo que apagaba el fuego con un movimiento de su varita- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- gruño dándole un empujón, pero en el fondo, aliviado de que la conversación hubiera vuelto a un territorio familiar. Esa remera no era su favorita de todos modos.

-Porque eres un idiota- ni su sarcasmo ni su ingenio habían vuelto pero eso no era necesario para fomentar una pelea. Y esa era una razón de aplomo para cualquier cosa.

-Así pues…- Harry sacudió su remera medio chamuscada y comprobó con asombro que estaba mejor que antes, porque ahora no estaba solo desgastada y rota sino que estaba desgastada, rota y quemada por partes de modo que parecía hecha adrede (porque ¿a quién se le ocurría quemar una remera?) como esa típica ropa moderna.- tú eres un mesero ¡Sírveme otro!

Draco gruño pasando al otro lado de la barra con un salto. Se pregunto un momento si sería prudente darle una bebida falsa a San Potter pero al verlo tan entretenido examinando su vieja prenda de vestir (que por cierto no combinaba con la túnica) decidió dársela. ¿Él había estado de acuerdo con semejante bruto en algo? Ese momento parecía muy lejano.

Harry sonrió feliz cuando se dio cuenta de que el quemado tapaba la palabra TONIC que le molestaba y estaba en el medio con letras grandes como para que no se viera. ¡Genial! Tal vez debería probar hacer algo parecido con las otras remeras. Ahora tenía una solución para poder usar la ropa que le había regalado Ginny sin avergonzarse. Pero tal vez necesitara una excusa para…

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escucho el golpe del vaso contra la madera. Malfoy y su malgenio podían construirse un monumento con facilidad y nadie se quejaría al respecto, el problema sería cuando buscara espacio para hacerle uno a su ego.

Draco contesto con una mueca a la sonrisa maliciosa que le dirigió Potter. Si, maliciosa. Eso de ser enemigos le daba el "privilegio" de conocer a Potter de un modo que nadie más lo haría. Draco no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo.

Por su desventajosa posición supuso que no.

La silenciosa mirada gris sostenida de Malfoy le retó a beber del whiskey de fuego. Y como Harry no sería Harry si dejara pasar un reto de Draco Malfoy, tomó un traguito del líquido asqueroso ese que le quemo la garganta y la lengua nunca se sintió tan sensible al gusto como en ese justo momento ¿Cómo podía alguien tomar algo así?

Draco sonrió complacido cuando vio a su némesis hacer una cosa rara a medio camino entre una arcada y una tos

-¿No deberías tener tu trajecito?- pregunto Harry en venganza recomponiéndose

-No lo necesito- respondió Draco sintiendo su cara arder

-No creo que ella piense igual- Harry (todavía haciendo muecas de asco) señalo a Madame Rosemerta que se dirigía hacia ellos como un misil teledirigido cuyo blanco era la cabeza brillante platinada de Malfoy (que desde donde estaba ella era todo lo que podía ver de él)

Draco perdió el poco color que había tenido y se escondió en la oscuridad que cubría a Potter, recordando que no tenía puesto el "estúpido trajecito" ese. Ni lo había tenido los últimos días por la ausencia de _ella_

¿Qué porque Helen no había dicho nada?

Bueno eso se explicaba al ver a Madame Rosemerta arrastrándola con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la botella de whiskey de fuego a medio tomar.

La había atrapado bebiendo en horas de trabajo y en el turno que no era de ella. Cosa algo confusa que termino con el frágil equilibrio de Madame Rosemerta que los sanadores habían conseguido con cientos de Filtros de Paz.

El humor de Harry mejoro cuando vio a Malfoy cundir en el pánico. Entonces Draco recordó que era un Malfoy y que los Malfoy siempre tenían un as bajo la manga para librarse de los problemas.

En este caso, era un hechizo que lo libraría de _ella_. Se apunto con su varita y pronunció:

_-Dissimul__ā__re illus__ĭ__o_

Harry conocía ese hechizo, ese mismo día había oído sobre él.

Similar al hechizo de glamur, pero su versión indetectable. Era un hechizo difícil y se le hiso raro que Malfoy lo conociera. Cuando estaba bien hecho creaba la ilusión, un disfraz, idéntico a la imagen que quien lo usaba quería tener. Se empleaba en el aspecto físico de una persona y Harry lo recordaba porque el profesor había dicho que el mago que había inventado el hechizo lo había usado para caminar desnudo entre la multitud. Luego recordó que los nuevos usos eran era casi exclusivos de ladrones y ya no se le hiso tan raro que Malfoy lo conociera.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Draco sin pensar mirando sus manos.

Harry rio por la manera en que Malfoy miraba cada parte de su cuerpo, queriendo desafiar las reglas del hechizo y verlo (su creador no podía). Madame Rosemerta debía de ser muy dura para que Malfoy no se preocupara por pegársele al punto en que pudiera oler su colonia y distinguir el aroma a Draco Malfoy debajo de ella.

-¿eh?... como… un vulgar empleado

Draco reacciono dándole un empujón y saliendo de la oscuridad esa. (Si, si, la plebe opacaba las cosas buenas de la sociedad, pero de verdad, tenía que arreglar esa iluminación)

-Por supuesto que sí- quería verse así de todos modos, pero era molesto que le dijeran eso ¡Vulgar! Draco bufo pasándose una mano por el pelo. Encima viniendo de Potter, el burro hablando de orejas.

La mirada de Rosemerta lo hubiera hecho correr en sentido contrario si no supiera que su hechizo había funcionado.

-¿Y tú… – pausa para empujar un mago inocente que justo pasaba por ahí - por qué no tienes el uniforme?

Entonces el tiempo pareció ir más lento para alargar su suplicio y su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco en su pecho, como si quisiera huir de la mujer embravecida.

Harry se encogió de hombros cuando el Slytherin lo miro interrogante, llevándose el whiskey a los labios porque las comisuras de ellos se curvaron hacia arriba. La cara de Malfoy era todo un poema.

_Enserio ¿en donde había quedado la nobleza Gryffindor?,_ fue su último pensamiento antes de que una cabreadísima Rosemerta lo sacudiera de su flamante y carísima túnica azul antes de empezar a gritarle. Draco no sabía qué, pero era difícil entender algo cuando te zarandeaban frente a tu enemigo de la infancia y te gritan con esa voz que aturde los tímpanos.

-Bueno… yo… nosotros – gimoteo Helen luego de los minutos que le tomaron su jefa calmarse

-Ella me estaba cubriendo, yo acabo de llegar- eso no era mentira. Rosemerta frunció el ceño como si estuviera decidiendo si creerle o no ¡Bendita credulidad Hufflepuff!

Los ojos de Helen se iluminaron como si la lucecita de su cerebro hubiera llegado también hasta ahí –Si, yo tengo que irme a otra parte ahora así que él me cubre a partir de ahora.- _Noooo mi noche de excesos y desenfrenos,_ gritó mentalmente con desesperación -Yo le cubro las horas que le debo otro día- Helen trato de reivindicarse pero eso no animo a su voz interna que ahora quería lanzarse un AK

-Ya… - Rosemerta buscaba una falla mientras Draco lloraba por dentro-¿y porque no estás vestido?

-Es una larga historia, cosas de Slytherin – Draco hiso un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia – ¡Pero ya estoy en eso!- se apresuro a agregar cuando las manos de Rosemerta se cerraron en un puño

-¡Más te vale! ¡Los quiero trabajando!- Helen abrió la boca- O lo que sea ¿Y que es todo esto?

-Bueno…

Draco casi suspiro de alivio y se apresuro a callar a la Ravenclaw y explicar su mentira de modo autómata, con todos sus sentidos puestos en el futuro héroe muerto que se estaba carcajeando a costa suya.

Maldito hijo de perra. La culpa de todo era suya y de sus parásitos.

Valla. Así que Madame Rosemerta tenía su carácter… y pulmones de acero. La voz de ella había llegado a sus oídos y eso que había llevado a Malfoy y a la otra a un rincón apartado. Se parecía un poco a la señora Weasley cuando les gritaba a alguno de sus hijos, pero eso no era tan divertido como ver a Malfoy teniendo un merecido regaño.

Se lo merecía por ser un cabrón insufrible y una serpiente. Y era tan divertido ver como su rostro pasaba a esa gama de los grises que indicaban que estaba enfermo. O la manera como trataba de fingir que no estaba ahí.

Harry se divirtió un rato solo observando a su némesis mentir. Sabía que mentía por la cara que ponía la otra chica (ella no era buena fingiendo) si Madame Rosemerta la hubiera visto no le hubiera creído tan rápidamente. Pero no la vio, de modo que Malfoy se salvó y ella se fue dejándolo solo con la chica para que pudiera urdir planes. Harry sabía que estaba haciendo eso porque… bueno simplemente lo sabía, instinto de auror o algo por el estilo, el punto era que Malfoy estaba tramando algo y Harry no estaba especialmente preocupado por ello. Después de todo él siempre arruinaba sus planes de una manera u otra

Se acomodo en su asiento sin molestarse en ocultar su diversión cuando su némesis volvió, con la varita en mano y una mirada glacial.

-No debiste hacer eso- dijo jugando con su varita entre sus dedos con aire amenazante, como si estuviera decidiendo que hechizo usar.

Pero Harry no se dejo amedrentar.

Malfoy no era tan idiota como para atacarlo en un lugar lleno de magos así que no había nada de qué preocuparse…

De la varita salieron chispas verdes y su dueño la sujeto con fuerza

¿Cierto?

Draco se paro en puntitas de pie para tocar la luz defectuosa con la varita. En su defensa estaba muy alta y si la reparaba desde lejos seguro que su magia hacia algo así como quemar ese animal muerto que Potter tenía en la cabeza, porque él no se tragaba el cuento de que eso era pelo. No podía ser pelo, iba contra las leyes de la naturaleza y llamarle de ese modo era una falta de respeto para el cabello de cualquiera con la autoestima suficiente como para mirarse al espejo cada mañana.

La luz se encendió barriendo con las sombras y Draco le dio un poco más de potencia hasta convertirla en una bola de fuego de tamaño considerable.

No pudo dejar de notar lo tenso que estaba la piltrafa humana y se alegro por ello.

-¿nervioso?

-Ya quisieras Malfoy – Harry saco la mano del bolsillo de su túnica y mojo sus labios en el whiskey de fuego para disimular.

-Entonces… ¿a qué le debo el… "honor" de tu presencia? ¿Vas a intentar golpearme como tus amigos o…

-¿Y quien dijo que vine por ti?- Draco levanto una ceja con incredulidad- esa camarera… esta buena ¿no crees?

-Ahhh ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Y yo aquí desperdiciando tiempo contigo- dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo fingir – ¡OYE! ¡HELEN!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo logrando oírse hasta el otro extremo del local, donde estaba la chica – ¡HARRY POTTER ESTA ACA! ¡Y PREGUNTA POR TI!

Harry se encogió en su lugar intentando esconderse, pero no servía de mucho porque Malfoy le señalaba con el dedo y llamaba la atención hacia él lo más que podía, moviendo su otro brazo de manera exagerada y estirándose todo lo que podía (porque eso de dar saltitos no era elegante).

Entonces, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un petrificus masivo, _todo _el bar se quedo en completo silencio y quietito. Solo Malfoy (el imbécil) seguía moviéndose y saludando a la dichosa camarera feliz de tener su atención (y la de todo el bar)

En algún lugar algo de vidrio se rompió y fue el detonante para que todos hablaran a la vez señalándolo y levantándose de su asiento para saludarlo. Todo eso a gran velocidad, intentando ser los primeros en llegar a él, empujándose los unos a los otros, moviéndose a gran velocidad para recuperar esa fracción de segundo perdida.

Y Harry se pego contra la barra todo lo que pudo fulminando con la mirada a Malfoy, cuyo rostro inocente no engañaba a nadie. Una persona lo estrecho entre sus brazos y comenzó su pesadilla personal.

Pronto, Harry Potter se encontró a si mismo rodeado de caras y saludando personas que no conocía y escuchando anécdotas del tipo "yo una vez te salude en el supermercado cuando eras niño", o "yo te vi comprar en una tienda", o cosas como, "siempre creí que lograrías vencer al señor oscuro", o "conocí a tus padres una vez", o "¿quieres publicitar tal cosa?", o "te invito a una copa", o "es un honor conocerlo señor" seguido de una reverencia digna de un elfo domestico, o "muchísimas gracias por acabar con el que no debe ser nombrado por nosotros"(bueno quizás no fue eso lo que dijo pero así lo proceso su embobado cerebro anonadado con información).

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba incluso firmando autógrafos, de algún modo había llegado al centro del lugar.

Intento volver a la seguridad de la barra, donde al menos había una persona-rata que conocía, pero no pudo zafarse y cuando volvió a mirar hacia allí, Malfoy se había ido.

Así que Harry Potter se encontró a si mismo totalmente solo y perdido entre la multitud. Otra vez


	7. Cap 6 El imprevisible factor humano II

-Siempre creí que lograrías vencer al señor oscuro

Fue lo último que escucho antes de escapar e incluso entonces fue demasiado.

Quito la alfombra sobre la que estaba parado y descubrió la trampilla que había debajo. Bajo las escaleras que daban a la bodega, en la oscuridad y sin molestarse en esperar a Helen.

Ella lo seguiría, no pondría en riesgo su trabajo por nada. Sabía que la situación económica en general estaba mal y que era difícil conseguir un trabajo porque había leído algunos periódicos, antes de aburrirse y suspender la suscripción.

Últimamente no se escuchaba otra cosa que lo muy buenos que eran los buenos y lo muy malos que eran los malos y ya se había aburrido de eso.

Aunque en el juicio le había favorecido que su madre estuviera en el lado de la "luz", los medios no estaban dispuestos a darle indulgencia a su padre y hacían ver que había luz en la oscuridad, comparando a los Malfoy, una familia ancestralmente oscura, con los Black (que era el apellido soltero de su madre y también de un tal Sirius).

Claro que nadie había mencionado que el apellido de soltera de Bellatrix era Black, que los Black habían sido orgullosos sangre pura durante siglos. No. Según los reporteros ellos eran algo así como una oveja descarriada que había vuelto a su lugar en la naturaleza de las cosas. La misma naturaleza que llamaba a su padre monstruo.

Y eso era lo único que decía últimamente por la proximidad de su juicio.

Fuera de eso no había nada que pudiera interesarle en los periódicos.

¿La economía?

La situación económica de sus padres estaba perfectamente, gracias. Tenían negocios, fabricas y acciones que daban frutos en diversos lugares de Europa, su imagen no podía cambiar eso y aunque así fuera con una sola cámara bastaría para vivir cuatro vidas siguiendo su estilo de vida sin preocupaciones. Siguiendo el estilo de vida de un magnate, así que no quería imaginarse cuántas vidas de una persona de clase media eran.

El Ministerio no podía tocar ninguna de las cámaras de Gringotts hasta que no quedara ningún familiar directo u heredero para reclamarla y la envidia hacia que muchos miembros del Ministerio no durmieran bien.

Así que cuando un mago de una familia oscura de pocos miembros era encarcelado se limitaban a encerrarlo por muuuchos años y rezar para que muriera y que al hacerlo no tuviera ni lo uno ni lo otro* para poder quedarse con una tajada de una cuantiosa fortuna.

Por eso los juicios eran tan rápidos y las sentencias tan exageradas. Con ellos habían intentado hacer lo mismo, pero su madre y él habían arruinado sus planes. No importaba si dejaban a su padre en Azkaban, el Ministerio no vería un solo Knut que le perteneciera a un Malfoy, más que los que decidían gastar en cualquier cosa.

Esa era lo único que le podían echar en cara al Ministerio. Esos burócratas tenían que sentarse y ver como se compraba una túnica de quinientos galeones que solo usaba una vez, un collar que valía más de lo que ganarían en ocho años para el cumpleaños de su madre y morirse de envidia. Lo mejor sin duda había sido que su padre le comprara un departamento de dos millones de galeones para él solo.

¡Ja! el sistema había sido creado por los clanes oscuros y ricos que se habían ocupado de proteger sus intereses. Así que incluso un preso condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban podía manejar su dinero y sus negocios y el Ministerio tenía que ver como desperdiciaba su dinero.

Su tía era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Cuando lo habían elegido buscador, ella había mandado a uno de sus elfos para que le comprara escobas, para él y para todo el equipo de su casa. Después había dicho que su padre lo había hecho porque la existencia de su tía había sido reducida a un recuerdo al que había que echar tierra y ocultar de la sociedad.

Claro que una cosa era ocultar la existencia de una tía a la que habían mandado a la cárcel cuando todavía era un bebe y otra muy distinta era hacerlo con su padre.

Draco miró con aprensión el contenido de la bodega. No encendió ninguna luz porque tenía la pequeña esperanza de que así el lugar no se viera tan vacio. No funciono.

Helen estaba en lo cierto, no había la cantidad suficiente como para aguantar hasta que los abastecieran de nuevo en la mañana. Lo que era algo totalmente inesperado porque él había calculado todo como para no tener esos imprevistos.

No era del tipo que se saltaba cosas y mucho menos cometería un error tan grande. Lo que quería decir que los de la mañana y/o los de la tarde habían decidido que sería divertido llevarse "algunas" mercaderías, total, el hijo del mortifago se encargaba de todo y no podía quejarse porque sería al que peor le iría.

Para que después dijeran que los Slytherin eran lo peor.

Sí, podían ser monstruos descorazonados de vez en cuando, pero no eran tan estúpidos como para hacer algo así.

Ellos nunca sabotearían su propio juego y mucho menos para algo tan estúpido como molestar a alguien más, ni se dejaban llevar tanto por la avaricia como para ponerse en riesgo. Los Slytherin podían no ser las mejores personas del mundo, pero eran listos y conocían sus propios límites.

Y eso era lo que los miembros de las otras casas no tenían. Control. Esa era la razón por la que no se podía confiar en ellos, porque nunca sabias hasta donde los podía llevar su estupidez. No eran para nada centrados, sufrían de esa molesto cosa que las serpientes denominaban como "factor humano". La necesidad imperiosa de hacer cosas estúpidas sin medir sus consecuencias, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Y eso según un Slytherin era lo peor en un ser humano.

Las serpientes estaban acostumbradas a ignorar sus instintos imprudentes. Cuando no lo hacían las cosas salían verdaderamente mal.

-Entonces… ¿Ahora qué?

Draco sabía que ella esperaba que le diera una respuesta porque muy inteligente que fuera prefería evitar pensar en cosas que no quería hacer.

Draco la miró calculadoramente.

Vale, quizás había habido otra razón para no encender la luz.

Madame Rosemerta examino su local con ojo crítico. Desde la exagerada aglomeración de clientes hasta el poster del dragón azul que trataba de atacar a un semigigante, no había duda de que la serpiente empezaba a dejar su huella en el lugar. Lo malo era que ese era su lugar y no estaba segura de querer saber que había querido ocultar con ese poster o con esa parodia de fiesta. Había tratado con serpientes lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo no cerraba.

_Algo estaba mal._

Ella no sabía que, ni cuando, ni mucho menos como. Pero lo descubriría.

_Paso 1: deshacerse de Potter _

Draco poso sus ojos en la gente y en la única frase de la pag de su libretita con aprensión. Lo que había hecho le había parecido bueno en un primer momento. Y no era que no lo fuera, después de todo había funcionado bien… más o menos… o sea… había sido una idea y había funcionado, pero no diría que había sido exitosa…

Tenía que recordar calcular el daño colateral con más precisión. No era que las ganas de vomitar fueran muy grandes o que su dolor de cabeza fuera una super migraña terrible pero un día eran unas pequeñas molestias y al otro podían ser huesos rotos o la cárcel. Draco se estremeció.

Claro que la culpa no era suya, simplemente "San Potter" era una variable difícil de calcular. O mejor dicho, su estupidez era difícil de medir y parecía un virus, que se esparcía, te infectaba y te comía el cerebro.

-¡UNA RONDA POR EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MAGICO!- gritó una ebria voz y fue apoyada por los aplausos y los silbidos que inundaron el bar.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, _típico_. Cerró su libretita y la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Ya hacia una hora que había empezado e iba para rato.

Había un dicho que decía algo así como que la fama dependía 10% del talento, 20 % de la publicidad y el 70% de la estupidez colectiva.

-¡TRES HURRAS POR HARRY POTTER!

-HIP HIP…

Y eh ahí la prueba de ello. Lo habían sentado en el centro del bar desde donde se podía ver mejor y era más fácil y cómodo glorificarlo.

Harry Potter era la sensación en todas partes. Su rostro estaba en todas las revistas, su nombre era el más usado en bebes, habían camisas, túnicas y hasta ropa interior con fotografías del Salvador.

No estaba seguro de poder aguantar escuchar más elogios hacia la estupidez personificada o el estar formando parte de alguna manera de una multitud que no hacía más que aclamar al imbécil e inflar el ego.

Su idea había resultado tan buena como consumir estupefacientes muggles, te sentías bien un rato pero terminabas hecho mierda después.

Solo que era peor, porque no había ninguna poción antiresaca o restituyente que le quitara el malestar.

_La vida no es justa,_ se lamentó agarrando una botella y saliendo de la seguridad tras la barra para llenar las copas que se tendían ante él.

En ese momento podría estar estudiando o follando en algún club, pero en cambio estaba perdiendo el tiempo embriagando ebrios.

Lo único que justificaba su pérdida de tiempo era que estaba sirviendo sus no tan famosas "bebidas falsas" y engañando a algunos _seres_ (porque decirles humanos era demasiado pero _no_ eran elfos domésticos, no importaba lo mucho que se comportaran como tales), pero no importaba demasiado porque ninguno de esos _seres_ distinguiría un vaso de ron de uno lleno de alcohol puro.

Quizás podía rescatar la velocidad con lo que lo hacía, mucho más rápido que los otros dos, o que había sido su genial idea la que había puesto ese lugar en funcionamiento de nuevo…

-¿Cuéntanos como venciste al que no debe ser nombrado?

-Siii, descubrir todos los horrocruxes fue todo una proeza, muchacho. Debiste haber ido a Hufflepuff

-¡Nop! él encontró la coroda de Ravencau- grito otro tambaleándose peligrosamente sobre una silla- ¡dehe ir a la casa d los hip gentes!

No, definitivamente no había nada rescatable en ese día. ¿Qué carajo hacia un Malfoy en un lugar así?

Draco siguió sirviendo tragos mientras los integrantes del bar intentaban convencer al cara rajada de ir a otra casa que no fuera la suya, lo único que les faltaba era tirarse al piso y lamer sus…

¿Se suponía que esas… cosas… eran zapatillas?

Como sea… lo mejor era no pensar mucho en eso y llevar a cabo el segundo paso.

Distraer a Rosemerta.

Ella no era tan fácilmente impresionable como era resto de tarados. Ya había visto a Potter en ocasiones anteriores y seguramente también había conocido a sus padres o al mismísimo Riddle (cuando todavía le decían así). No era algo que le extrañaría, después de todo esa mujer conocía hasta su padre.

Draco se aparto de esa línea de pensamiento.

Lo importante era que a ella no iba a dejar de rondar por todas partes buscando imperfecciones. Ya se había fijado en el poster que había usado para ocultar la grieta enorme de la pared y no dejaba de mirarlo con mala cara.

Lo ponía nervioso. Dependían muchas cosas de ella y no podía jugársela así como se la había hecho a Potter. Pero ya sabía que era lo que más quería y que lo protegería a como dé lugar, su bar, así que solo tenía que ponerlo en peligro de alguna manera rápida, que no lo relacionara directamente con él y que no fuera tan peligroso…

Harry estaba mareado. Parecía como si estuviera caminando dentro de una nube o sobre hielo fino, no sabias dónde estabas o como salir de ahí y tenias miedo de donde apoyarte porque podrías caerte.

El whiskey de fuego no tenía la culpa, ni los otros dos que le habían seguido a ese. No, la culpa era de Malfoy y de la exagerada atención que recibía siempre que alguien mencionaba su nombre. Siempre había atraído mirones, fans, mortifagos. Lo usual, gente que quería darle las gracias de diferentes maneras o gente que quería matarlo.

Esa noche había atraído gente que quería darle las gracias, o algo por el estilo.

Harry no estaba seguro de preferir una multitud del tipo "adoradores religiosos" sobre una multitud furiosa y/o sedienta de sangre (la suya sangre, preferentemente). Lo que sí sabía era que en todas las ocasiones había tenido a alguien que le ayudara a escapar y que nunca había sido tan imprudente como para dejarse arrinconar si estaba solo.

Le hubiera gustado poder gritar que lo dejaran en paz, pero eso seguro los alentaría a comprarle cosas o a tratarlo como un niño pequeño, ya le había pasado cierta vez en "_Tiros__Largos__Moda"_, desde entonces compraba en locales muggle o por encargo, eso de que te atraparan eligiendo su ropa interior había sido una de las experiencias más vergonzosas de su vida.

Así que solo le quedaba sentarse y tratar de evadirse, porque creía (aunque ya no estaba tan convencido) que si hacia algo malo (como lanzar maldiciones y matar a alguien) se arrepentiría después.

De modo que tenía que aguantarse los brindis que hacían en honor a la "casa de los héroes" (como habían re bautizado a Gryffindor) y escuchar que era la casa más adecuada para él (como si hubiera alguna duda de eso), recordar a todos sus amigos muertos (porque una bruja regordeta que aferraba no dejaba de mencionarlos) y poner su mejor cara de indiferencia a los que se le quedaban mirando para comprobar si tenis o no su cicatriz.

Por supuesto que la tenia, como iba a borrarse si era solo una cicatriz.

Harry mojo sus labios en algo (ron, whiskey vodka todo sabia igual) y fingió interesarse en la historia de un tipo que nunca había visto y no sabía que decía.

Le parecía que llevaba allí eternamente.

La bruja regordeta empezó a hablar de Sirius y Harry supo que _tenía_ que irse.

Si hubiera sido por él ya habría desaparecido, pero al estar en un local mágico no podía hacerlo hasta que pagara.

Se fijo en los camareros, fáciles de encontrar por su atuendo muggle, uno estaba encargándose con los gigantes de modo que llamo al que estaba más cerca con un movimiento de la mano que le salió medio desesperado.

-Eso muchacho, sírvele otra- dijo alguien

Y acto seguido otra copa estaba frente a él. Y el camarero se dio la vuelta antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

-¡Yo _te_ invito!- chillo un anciano

Un mago enorme le dio una palmada al anciano como si se hubiera anotado algún tanto y Harry se sintió morir.

No sabía porque pero tenía la impresión de que los camareros lo evitaban (sospechaba de cierto hurón) y que la cosa iba para rato. No lo iban dejar escapar.

Harry se levanto y se excuso diciendo que iba al baño y que era urgente.

Cuando llego pensó que si hubiera sido verdad hubiera estado en problemas porque le tomo quince minutos llegar.

Se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con el hechizo más fuerte que conocía y se mojo la cabeza con agua fría.

-Menudo día

Le dijo el espejo y Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Se fijo que estaba solo y fue una suerte, suponía que nadie había querido perderse el espectáculo andante en que lo habían convertido.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Se hecho un hechizo glamur y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente todos los ojos se clavaron.

-Ahh no es nadie- dijo la bruja que le había acalambrado el brazo con un tono que le habría indignado si realmente fuera el viejito decrepito que fingía ser.

Entonces todos los espectadores volvieron a lo suyo, ósea hablar de él, y Harry se sintió libre ¿No sería genial no ser nadie?

Busco otra vez a los camareros pero estaban muy cerca de la gente y es hechizo lo ponía nervioso porque se podía descubrir si mirabas con atención, no que se confiara mucho de que unos borrachos le pusieran atención pero mejor no arriesgarse. Paso de Madame Rosemerta por eso.

Vio la espalda de la camarera justo cuando se iba así que a regañadientes busco la túnica azul de Malfoy.

También lo encontró de espaldas, haciendo como que limpiaba un vaso y escondiéndose en la barra. Honestamente no sabía porque esperaba que hiciera algo, el día que Draco Malfoy trabara volarían trolls.

-Quítate anciano- le empujo un tipo yendo al baño, seguramente para buscarlo, Harry trastabillo y se golpeo la rodilla con un taburete.

-Fíjate, estúpido- gruño, había cambiado su voz a una acorde a su aspecto

-No me joda, viejo

Harry lo miro con odio pero antes de que dijera otra cosa, el hombre tocó la puerta.

En ese momento sus perspectivas cambiaron y justo cuando iba a ponerse a despotricar como si realmente fuera un ancianito indignado le entro una duda ¿Había puesto un encantamiento para cerrar la puerta al salir? No estaba seguro, pero si no lo había hecho cuando ese autodenominado hombre entrara y se diera cuente de que no estaba y se lo gritara a todo el mundo alguien ataría los cabos y se daría cuenta de quién era en verdad el anciano decrepito.

Sintiéndose una mala persona, Harry corrió hacia la puerta y escapo hacia la libertad. Corrió otro par de metros hasta donde podía esconderse en la oscuridad, eso se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

_Ahhhhh. Aire puro, soledad, oscuridad y anonimato ¡Ser un nadie era bueno!_

Entonces se olvido del anciano al que le había cargado su cuenta (después de todo el había invitado), de lo falsas que eran las personas, del imbécil de Malfoy y de lo molesto que resultaba ser un Potter y llamarse Harry últimamente.

Harry vago en la oscuridad sintiéndose solo un Harry cualquiera. Un nadie.

Alguien que podía caminar sin llamar la atención ni sacar gritos desquiciados a gente desquiciada. Solo un nadie que podía caminar libremente. Poniendo un pie adelante del otro sin preocuparse de a donde iría, como cuando vivía con sus tíos y quería esconderse, pero sin la amenaza tacita de lo que le esperaba si llegaba antes del anochecer.

Esa noche no era Harry Potter el afamado héroe, ni el no deseado familiar molesto, ni el blanco de un mago loco. Esa noche era solo Harry, un don nadie que podía caminar en la oscuridad sin temor a nada, ni siquiera a perderse, disfrutando de la brisa del viento, del afecto alegre y desinteresado que solo te podía dejar el alcohol, de…

_-Flipendo_

El hechizo le dio un golpe de lleno en la espalda y lo hizo caer.

- _Expelliarmus_

Y su varita salió volando y con ella la lealtad de la Varita de Sauco cambio de manos. La próxima vez que quisiera fingir ser un don nadie tenía que recordar que ya tenía una identidad y que no podía hacer nada para dejar de ser Harry Potter: el chico que atrae enemigos


	8. Cap 7 El imprevisible factor humano III

ups sorry realmente crei que ya lo habia subido, dije voy a subir hoy xq es mi cumple asi me llevo unos buenos comentarios y cuando me fijo no habia subido el anterior perdon u.u

que verguenza

* * *

Harry se levanto de un salto evitando que otro hechizo le diera. Corrió en la dirección donde creía que había ido su varita, hacia el interior del callejón Knockturn.

_-Petrificus Totalus_

Rodo para evitar ese pero cuando intento levantarse una patada en el estomago se lo impidió. Había rodado hacia otro atacante.

¡Era una emboscada!

-No me jodas – grito el mago cuando Harry hiso un esfuerzo por levantarse y le encajo otra patada, y otra y otra.

Harry se encogió de dolor, sin aire como para poder gritar por ayuda. No podía creerse que fuera a morir así. Era tan ridículo, después de todo lo que había pasado iba a morir así.

-Ya déjalo Sean

Las patadas se detuvieron y en cambio unos brazos gruesos lo alzaron sin esfuerzo, dándolo vuelta para que quedara de frente al otro mago. Era un hombre de aspecto roñoso a quien no reconoció, debía de ser un aficionado que intentaba a entrar al círculo de los mortifagos matándolo.

Le puso la varita en la garganta y con la otra mano toco sus pantalones

-¿Qué…

Eso era nuevo. Harry no quiso saber que era lo que le tenían planeado, había oído toda clase de historias morbosas sobre lo que los mortifago hacían antes de matarte y siendo él seguro que era algo peor que un crucio, le pateo en la ingle al mago de la varita e intento hacer lo mismo con el de atrás pero ese era más fuerte y le golpeo la cabeza con algo muy duro dos veces

Harry grito y su voz le sonó extraña pero en lugar de ayuda recibió otro golpe en el estomago

– No te muevas, o te matare- le grito el mago roñoso y volvió a apretar la varita en su cuello. Aturdido, Harry no pudo sino mirar como la otra mano del mago se deslizaba hacia la parte de atrás de sus pantalones y la metía en… ¿su bolsillo?

-Nos saliste peleador, viejo

-¡Lo tengo! - festejo el mago roñoso sin hacerle caso, sacando su monedero gris y mostrándoselo al otro

Si hubiera tenido aire Harry habría suspirado, no era un intento de asesinato. Era un robo.

Los brazos que lo sujetaban lo tiraron a un lado y Harry cayó como un bulto de papas, pero un bulto de papas feliz, o algo similar.

-Esta trabada

-Dame eso

El mago que respondió al nombre de Sean se abalanzo sobre el botín, intentando abrir el modero pero no pudo.

-¡Tú!- gritó alzándolo del cuello y azotándolo contra una pared – ¿Cómo se abre?

Harry boqueo intentando tomar aire, demasiado aturdido para poder defenderse. Sean levanto un puño a la altura del rostro del anciano que quería pasarse de listo

**-**_Lacarnum Inflamarae_

Harry se empujo hacia atrás para alejarse del puño envuelto en llamas del su agresor, pero este lo soltó y se arrojo al suelo rodando sobre si mismo y su túnica en llamas

-_Impe_

- _Conjuntivitis_

-Aaaaa

El mago roñoso se llevo las manos a los ojos y chillo

-¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí imbécil!- grito Draco dándole una patada al mago de la varita y creando una capa de hielo que apago el fuego de la túnica del otro. –Aprende a robar, estúpido

El mago grandote se levanto ofendido y Draco le apunto con la varita –Ni siquiera lo intentes- siseo y el tipo tomo la decisión más inteligente de su vida agarrando a su compañero y desapareciendo

Draco se agacho a recoger el modero del suelo y la varita del anciano que además de decrepito debía de ser senil porque ¿A quién se le ocurría caminar solo por el callejón Knockturn de noche? Ayudo a levantarse el viejo que daba la impresión de tener un shock o algo, le hubiera gustado probar si podía curarlo pero no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas como para limpiarse la sangre si lo hacía estallar.

-¿Estás bien?- Harry asintió imposibilitado para hablar por la impresión ¿Acababa de ser salvado? ¿Por Draco Malfoy?

El tipo que se estaba haciendo pasar por Malfoy, porque ese no podía ser Malfoy, miro a su alrededor como si estuviera asegurándose que nadie lo había visto. Harry supuso que para no llamar la atención del verdadero Draco Malfoy que estaba trabajando en el bar.

Entonces lo miró con esos ojos grises, que no eran suyos, y…

-¡¿Qué esperas? –Gritó el doble, señalando la parte que llevaba al callejón Diagon -¡Vete!

Vale _puede_ que ese fuera Draco Malfoy. Y como si buscara despejar las dudas agregó:

-¡Haz algo útil y muérete en otra parte!

Vale, _ese_ era Draco Malfoy ¬¬

-¡Fuera!- ordeno su némesis y antes de que Harry pudiera protestar comenzó a empujarlo en dirección al callejón Diagon, con cuidado pero con firmeza, de modo que cuando Harry consiguió conseguir de su estupor (o sea, ¡Malfoy realmente había ayudado a otro ser humano!), ya estaba en el callejón seguro.

La próxima vez que intentara hacerse pasar por un don nadie tenía que recordar que los don nadies potenciales blancos de robos, especialmente si estaban solos en un callejón oscuro.

Draco limpió sus manos en el pantalón (había tocado algo de un viejo), vigilando el exasperantemente lento caminar del vejete, algo resentido por la paliza que había recibido, hasta que se perdió de vista por el callejón seguro.

_Locos_.

Muchos mortifagos habían imitado a su tía Bella en un intento de crearse una reputación. No lo lograron, su tía era única e inigualable (gracias a Merlín), como todos los miembros de su familia, pero gracias a eso había muchos dementes en la calle que San Mungo no había atrapado.

Draco no sabía que daba más pena, los dementes o los desesperados que atacaban a cualquiera con tal de reunir el suficiente dinero para comprar una varita.

Negó con la cabeza y volcó toda su atención en la dichosa tarea que debía realizar. La pelea había asustado lo suficiente a los maleantes y los mirones que había por ahí, eso era bueno, quería decir que se lo pensarían dos veces antes de atacarlo.

Era un alivio saber que su magia todavía funcionaba si lo que quería era lastimar… Lo que en realidad debió de haber comprobado _antes_ de entrar en el Callejón Knockturn…

Tenía que pasar más tiempo con serpientes porque se le estaba pegando lo imprudente.

Draco se apresuro a esconderse en las sombras, nadie debía verlo.

Harry, que volvía a verse como Harry, siguió los movimientos de Malfoy con la mirada.

Que Draco Malfoy estuviera en el Callejón Knockturn de noche, abandonado su puesto en el Caldero Chorreante, contra todo sentido común, era algo sumamente sospechoso, merecedor de una investigación a fondo

Así que, sintiendo un déjà vu, sin pensárselo dos veces y guiado por una curiosidad irrespetuosa Harry Potter tomo una decisión que, de una manera u otra, lamento durante muchos años. Seguir a Draco Malfoy.

Escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad, se interno en la oscuridad en pos del fugaz destello plateado que se dejo ver un momento. Pero Malfoy tenían un don natural para desvanecerse en la oscuridad y en poco rato Harry le perdió el rastro en una encrucijada, entre las casuchas de mala muerte y los locales sospechosos.

Se quedo quieto esperando alguna señal, un movimiento, una pista. No se dejaría amedrentar, esto era un reto personal, ganarle a Malfoy, además tampoco se podía decir que fuera tiempo perdido, se lo podía tomar como un ejercicio de la Academia, se justifico a sí mismo haciendo alarde de todo su poder de auto convencimiento.

No le costó mucho orientarse ni encontrar lo que buscaba, todas esas salidas con su padre en donde solo se quedaba callado mirando finalmente estaban dando frutos. ¡_Incluso podía darse el lujo de elegir! _pensó con satisfacción, cotizando a cada uno de los maleantes de poca monta que estaban en la puerta del local.

_Los aurores eran unos inútiles_

Ese local había estado en pie desde antes de la primer guerra y lo seguiría estando porque a ninguna auror parecía preocuparle el gigante cartel rojo que titila usando tecnología muggle en un lugar como aquel, que hubiera dos tipos enormes en la puerta, a los que solo les faltaba el garrote para ser trolls, el hechizo para evitar la luz o el simple hecho de que el lugar se llamaba "l Aquelarre" (la "e" se había caído).

Si bien era más discreto que "La guarida del mal" o "Aquí estamos", seguía siendo muy obvio. No le sorprendería si algún día los arrestaban a todos por idiotas…

Definitivamente se moría de ganas por entrar n.n

Pero no estaba para eso. Miró el lugar con anhelo para luego fijarse en los que todavía no habían entrado. Un grupito pequeño y otro que estaba solo más allá. Conocía a un par y ninguno le daba buena espina, pero bueno, ya que.

Mundungus Fletcher repaso ansioso la cuenta de lo que había ganado. No había sido un buen día, ya casi nunca lo eran, por suerte todavía le quedaba algo de dinero por ahí y si hacia un negocio bien sobreviviría algún tiempo más.

Eso al menos, hasta que le dieran su medalla de la Orden de Merlín y tooodo el dinero que eso conllevaba. Porque seguro que le daban una, la sociedad no podía ignorar lo mucho que había hecho por ella, le extrañaba que n lo hubieran hecho ya

Se le hiso agua la boca de solo pensarlo, incluso podía oir el sonido de galeones lloviendo.

Dio un salto en el lugar cuando se dio cuenta que sí había oído el inconfundible poema que hace un galeón al caer al suelo. Un vistazo a los otros le hizo caer en cuenta que ninguno se había dado cuenta de ello.

Se quedo un poco rezagado, aguzando todos sus sentidos en busca de aquel poema que era el dinero fácil y distinguió el inconfundible brillo de un galeón rodando por la calle

Mundungus froto sus manos

-Esta es mi noche- susurró y corrió detrás de la moneda que no dejaba de rodar y rodar… y rodar y rodar

Una persona normal hubiera notado extraño que lo hiciera cuesta arriba, pero ese maleante solo pensaba en su próxima comida (guiso de tortuga) así que ni se entero.

-¡Eres mía!- le dijo cariñosamente cuando la moneda cayó en un hueco y pudo agarrarla, entonces pasó.

Había oído un rumor, no estaba claro, pero se arriesgo.

No iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad, por pequeña que fuera. Un blanco era un blanco, y lo iba a conseguir. Camino en su dirección un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta que él venía hacia allí.

Se detuvo.

Pego su espalda contra la pared y entonces lo _sintió_.

¿Cómo no hacerlo, si era hermoso…

Draco retrocedió, no sin esfuerzo, con la varita en mano, listo para hechizar a cualquiera que quisiera pasarse de listo. O al menos esa era su intención, no que pudiera hacerlo, con toda la magia que estaba derrochando, pero al menos lo intentaba, todo fuera por no volver a Azkaban. Ese lugar era horrible y estaba decidido por hacer lo que fuera para no volver ahí, el que estuviera haciendo de carnada humana lo comprobaba, pero sería la primera y última vez que lo haría.

Dejando a un lado el poder de la _atracción_, ser carnada era ser vulnerable y ser débil y eso podía estar bien para un Black, pero para un Malfoy estaba fuera de discusión. Claro que, a nadie le gustaría ser el objeto de cualquier pervertido que pasara por ahí…

Harry se sentía flotar en una nube de felicidad y paz. En su mente no había espacio para nada más que ese pequeño pedazo de cielo que había alcanzado. No había nada mejor que eso.

Ya podía morir satisfecho. Había logrado todo en su vida, derrotar a Voldemort, acabar la escuela, entrar en la Academia de Aurores, ver a Draco Malfoy bajo la luna…

¡Momento!

_¿Ver a Draco Malfoy bajo la luna?_

Una solitaria neurona hiso sinapsis en alguna parte de su abrumado cerebro (esa que probablemente la que controla la necedad y/o la estupidez) obligándolo a pellizcarse para espabilarse y poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Harry sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y bajo la varita que había estado apuntando a la impresionante criatura que se había convertido Malfoy. Se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de ponerle un Imperio a Malfoy, prefería evitar pensar con qué fin, si hasta había estado recitando la maldición en voz baja y había llegado a "Imp"

Se froto los ojos para asegurarse de que realmente _estaba viendo a Draco Malfoy_ y no teniendo una alucinación o algo, porque ese no se parecía nada a Draco-cabrón-pedante-mal-agradecido-snob-Malfoy.

No. Ahora era Draco-perfecto-Malfoy porque no había otra palabra más adecuada para describirle y que lo partiera un rayo si no estaba bueno.

_Merlín_, ¿que acababa de pensar?

Harry estaba llevando una aguerrida batalla contra sí mismo para decidir si sacarse los ojos o seguir mirando a Malfoy como idiota.

¡Merlín santísimo! ¿seguir mirando a Malfoy? Definitivamente _tenía_ que estar loco para hacer algo así… pero era irresistible no hacerlo con ese cabello platinado brillando con el reflejo de la luna, su piel pálida que parecía destellar solo para él, la ropa muggle ajustada, la manera sublime de caminar que más que caminar parecía estar flotando o deslizándose en el aire y lo grácil que era para ¿hechizar?

**15 minutos después **

Madame Rosemerta se acerco a la barra con aplomo.

La desaparición Harry Potter había producido un pequeño alboroto entre un par de magos demasiado tomados y creídos. Nada fuera del otro mundo. Kevin y Jake se habían encargado del asunto antes de que pasara a más.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que _alguien_ no estaba haciendo nada. Más precisamente cierto reptil malagradecido que intentaba pasar desapercibido escondiéndose atrás de un semigigante.

Madame Rosemerta casi conto cada paso que dio hasta el pequeño hipócrita, con la mirada fija en la única parte que se veía de él, el codo enfundado en la túnica azul.

Un paso más cerca del mini Lucius

Otro paso más cerca del hipócrita que…

-¡Auch! ¡Fíjate! – Gritó una vocecita conocida detrás de ella – son mis mocasines cómodos – murmuro más bajito, prestándole más atención a sus zapatos perfectos que a la mujer que debía de haber empujado y se tambaleaba a su lado.

Madame Rosemerta sintió que la cólera se adueñaba de ella ¡NADIE MOLESTABA A SUS CLIENTES!

Draco maldijo su suerte, una vez más, no tenía un elfo que le alistara los zapatos, la ropa y… bueno todo lo que se supone que hace un elfo domestico, así que lo tenía que hacer él.

O al menos tenía que tirar hasta que se animara a volver a Malfoy Manor para darle la ropa sucia a alguno de los elfos que quedaban y de paso visitar a su madre. La impresionante cantidad de ropa que poseía en su nueva casa le aseguraba una buena temporada sin necesidad de hacer nada que no quisiera, como repetir la misma camisa, lástima que no había tomado la misma precaución con su calzado y ahora tenía decidir que era peor, o mejor depende como se mirara, ir a su casa o limpiar sus zapatos el mismo. Encima la pila de ropa se le estaba acumulando y tampoco se decidía a limpiar la ropa de su servicio comunitario, porque ¿cómo se sacaba una mancha de vino? Y tampoco le agradaba eso de limpiar lo que había hecho un Weasley… y realmente dudaba que Rosemerta la diera otra muda de esa ropa muggle considerando que ya había perdido la primera, de alguna manera.

Draco estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, meditando alguna posible solución a sus problemas existenciales, cuando sus sentidos de supervivencia le alertaron de una posible amenaza para su integridad física… un poco tarde

-¡Tú!- Madame Rosemerta atrapo a su empleado/prisionero por el cuello- Se puede saber que haces

-Trabajo- casi escupió Draco, pues no es fácil hablar con la garganta cerrada

-No, me refiero a que le hiciste a ella- Madame Rosemerta giró la mano que se cerraba peligrosamente sobre su cuello para que el muchacho pudiera ver a la mujer

-Me piso-se excusó el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, moviendo el pie lo suficiente para intentar mostrarle una diminuta mancha en su, por lo demás, impecable mocasín.

-¿Y eso es excusa para…

-Si - respondió con aplomo, usando el tono de niño mimado que sacaba de quicio y asintiendo con la cabeza, en lo que era podía ser un intento por liberarse, moviendo su pelo rubio platino desordenado.

Lo que era muy raro porque rara vez un Malfoy estaba desordenado. Entonces se dio cuenta de una plaga mucho mayor que una serpiente había entrado en su bar.

Draco inspiró profundo cuando al fin fue liberado y froto su cuello, caminando tranquilamente hacia la barra, sin prestar atención a Rosemerta buscar algo de tomar. Tanto desperdicio de magia lo había agotado y necesitaba pasar el mal trago que le había dejado Potter.

Mira que había que ser desgraciado para…

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Helen, saliendo de debajo de la barra (desde donde había escuchado todo atentamente) y alisando la costosa túnica azul ¿haber si encima la serpiente le daba por cobrarle el servicio de tintorería o algo?- ¿Por qué trajiste eso para acá?- medio reprocho, medio pregunto, señalando a Mundungus, una rata de alcantarilla ampliamente conocida en el mundo mágico, que Madame Rosemerta estaba a punto de sacar a patadas del bar.

-Los Hufflepuff son caritativos- dijo Draco sin mirarla, muy ocupado sirviéndose un poco de ron añejo.

-¿Qué?

Draco bufo y puso los ojos en blanco -¿y se supone que ustedes son inteligentes?

-¿Perdón?- se indigno Helen

-Nada – Draco tomo el trago de una, sin dejar de pensar en el estúpido de Potter. El pobre no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-No seas ridícula- Draco se apresuro a componer su expresión- los Slytherin no sonreímos, es solo una leyenda urbana

Helen se mordió los labios para no reír, se estaba tomando demasiada confianza con esa serpiente. Resultaba tentador hacerlo, ese convicto tenía _algo _que la invitaba a ello pero era un Slytherin y seguro la apuñalaba por la espalda, así que lo que iba a hacer era una estupidez

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Draco dejo de peinarse con los dedos y la miro

-Se muchas cosas como que

-Estas empezando a agradarme- la respuesta sarcástica de Draco murió, porque la amabilidad desinteresada no era algo que estuviera acostumbrado- y me agradarías mucho más si llevaras esto a la mesa doce- dijo ella entregándole una pesada cerveza de mantequilla

Draco gruño enfurruñado y se fue antes de decir que podía hacer con la cerveza de mantequilla. Primero un Gryffindor y ahora una Ravenclaw. Ese no era su día.

Definitivamente nunca se acostaría con un no-Slytherin, hacían mucho drama para si quiera considerarlo.

bue no se si quedo muy claro pero la cosa fue que draco se cambio la ropa con helen y ella se hiso pasar por él y harry no se dio cuenta xq los vio de espaldas y xq convenientemente ella tiene el pelo corto n.n

harry es muy exagerado ¿verdad? solo querian robarle y él ya pensando cualquier cosa

seguramente alguien se preguntara q xq no le pegaron en la cara, bue creo q era xq tenia lentes ahora ¿xq los lentes nunca se le caen? no lo se yo tmb me lo pregunto xq ni siquiera cuando vuela en la escoba se le salen de lugar, es como otra parte de si mismo, por algo tenia q ser cuatro ojos

ok ¿ya dije q lo siento? lo repito: lo siento pero **es mi cumple** asi q dejen comentarios, aunq sea MIENTAN y digan cosas buenas

ademas si a alguien le interesa mis excusas son muy simples: el viaje de egresados se aproxima asi q sali a comprar ropa n.n y tube los comunes problemas d la vida real q incluyen a mi novio, el q quiere ser mi novio y el otro, q se sumo esta semana, cosas q pasan T.T

ahora para compensar mi... imprevisto les dejo estos links q seguramente les interesaran

les sacan los espacios y se ven

algo al estilo d draco:

http : / /www . nopuedocreer . com/ quelohayaninventado/36 /consolador-dildo-titanio-diamantes-beckham-victoria/

este para saber d dond viene todo xD

http: / / www . fogonazos . es/ 2006/09/buenas-vibraciones_115951942199323460 . html

ahorrense los comentarios q no soy una pervertida, solo es d interes general!

y ahora esto q si les interesa despues pongo las secuelas y q me ha parecido muy comico

http:/ / www . youtube . com / watch?v=9VDvgL58h_Y&NR=1

yo pagaria para verlo jajaja es un poco mejor q vampiros q brillan o la copia d mikey mouse y el hijo d goku q disq es un brujo ¬¬

¿estoy perdonada? ¿me meresco un comentario de regalo d cumple?


	9. Chapter 9

_Accio varita_

_Accio varita _

_ACCIO VARITA, _gritó, mentalmente, Harry empezando a impacientarse

Nada.

Los hechizos no verbales ya eran difíciles de por sí solos como para encima tratar de hacerlo de esa manera.

Harry respiro profundo y luego expiro de la misma manera, aprovechando uno de los pocos movimientos que podía realizar para intentar concentrarse en dejar la mente en blanco o como mucho, pensar en cualquier otra cosa que el _gran_ problema que tenía.

_Accio varita,_ suplico esta vez, sin ningún resultado.

_¡Accio varita!_

_¡Accio varita!_

Eso comenzaba a ser desesperante, tenía frio y estaba arto de estar así. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero con la suerte que se gastaba seguro que había sido poco (aunque cada segundo se le hacia una eternidad).

No sabía que era peor, era la certeza de que le faltaba mucho para salirse de esa (porque lo había intentado el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no iba a lograr nada _así_) o el reproche mental azuzado por _eso_

Si hubiera podido hubiera llorado de frustración, pero no. Malfoy le había privado incluso de eso. ¡Maldito desgraciado! le había tendido una trampa.

O algo así.

**Flash back**

**15 minutos antes**

Draco se detuvo a media cuadra antes de Las Tres Escobas. Escondido en el espacio vacío entre dos locales en el que antes había estado una casa, pero que estaba convirtiéndose poco a poco en un tiradero. Y lo haría si no paraba la huelga de los empleados del servicio de limpieza.

No que le interesara mucho, él no tenía problemas para desaparecer nada, a diferencia de muchos magos él sabía eliminar evidencias. Claro que había algunas cosas "demasiado solidas" y necesitaban un hechizo específico y había otras que sencillamente no se podían desaparecer, como una persona viva.

Los elfos eran muy útiles en eso, lástima que él ya no tenía ninguno…

Y Las Tres Escobas tampoco, no le extrañaría que sus nuevos sirvientes hubieran aparecido allí las cosas que no habían podido reparar o desaparecer.

Una pequeña esperanza nació tímidamente en torno a su pluma perdida.

"_Las ilusiones suelen acabar en desilusiones…"_

Las palabras de su padrino hicieron que se enfocara en lo importante, o sea, en la distancia que lo separaba de aquella cosa. Lo ideal habría sido hacerlo más cerca, pero estaba cansandose. _Eso_ le drenaba magia de manera imposible.

_Jamás de los jamases iba a volver a usar esas habilidades_, se prometió antes de dejar de emitirlas y pasarse la mano por la frente para acomodar algunos cabellos que se habían salido de lugar. Era simplemente demasiado arriesgado.

Dung (como llamaban en el bajo mundo a Mundungus) se quedo atontado en el lugar inmóvil.

-_Sitis_

Incapaz de recordar cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar, y ninguna otra cosa en particular, lo primero que notó fue que tenía una sed de muerte.

Iba a aparecerse en El Aquerrale cuando se dio cuenta de estaba viendo la puerta Las Tres Escobas, un lugar con bebidas y una dueña ejemplar. El galeón en sus manos no le produjo ninguna sospecha, es más, lo alentó a empezar lo que sabía seria una velada estupenda. Mundungus froto sus manos imaginándose como terminaría la noche.

Draco lo vio todo de lejos, apoyado en la pared, cansado, pero aliviado. Se estiró con ganas, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca y volvió a acomodarse el pelo.

No porque alguien fuera a verlo, sino por mera costumbre. Porque si bien ya había renunciado a su noche salvaje, eso no quería decir que hubiera renunciado a su noche libre, porque dentro de un rato Rosemerta iba a estar muy ocupada y Helen se podía meter su pánico en donde le cupiera que él no iba a hacerle caso a nadie.

Lo triste seria que aprovecharía para dormir lo que no había dormido en semanas y no para ponerle fin a su abstinencia (de todo). Y empezar un fin de semana durmiendo no era lo que le caracterizara a él, príncipe de Slytherin.

Claro que ya no estaba en Hogwarts, pero le costaba creer que ya no tenía esa parte suya de infatigable astucia de la que siempre sacaba fuerzas. Costaba creer que había perdido eso también

Porque definitivamente lo que acababa de hacer no podía considerarlo como una gran hazaña, ni siquiera una pequeña. De he…

Su monologo mental fue interrumpido por el pequeño crujido de la grava que oyó a demasiado cerca de él, seguido de otro sonido que no alcanzo a identificar pero que hiso que su corazón diera un vuelco.

_¡No puede ser! ¡Lo que sea menos "eso"! _

Draco cerró los ojos, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía, esperando que fuera solo su imaginación. Que esa sensación de estar acompañado fuera un delirio de su mente paranoica.

Sí, porque cualquier cosa era preferible a _eso_.

Su corazón se acelero, o al menos así le pareció a él mientras esperaba cinco, seis, siete segundos. Entonces lo escucho. El inconfundible sonido de un desliz, pero no cualquier desliz ¡sino Él desliz!

Harry se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto un segundo antes de que Malfoy se le tirara encima como una fiera, el tiempo justo como para evitar que se le tirara encima y la pelea consiguiente, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar del todo el manotazo que dio al aire para no caer.

Draco puso las manos para no golpearse la cara, lastimándose fuertemente las manos y consiguiendo lo que serian feos raspones en la palma de la mano derecha y en los nudillos de la otra, pero eso no le importo, porque su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente en la capa de invisibilidad que tenia sujeta y luego fue subiendo desde las zapatillas hasta la frente rota del imbécil más grande de todos los tiempos

Se miraron un momento, cada uno sin poder creerse la tragedia que le representaba el otro.

El fugaz pensamiento de que, tal vez, aquel burdo mentecato no hubiera visto nada demasiado comprometedor paso por su mente con la misma intensidad con la que un moribundo se aferra a su varita, pero con la misma facilidad ese pensamiento se le escapo de las manos, desacreditado por su sentido común. Después de todo el simple hecho de estar ahí quería decir que él estaba en problemas.

Y si él estaba en problemas se encargaría de no ser el único.

Harry parpadeo observando a Malfoy, al que estaba acostumbrado, pararse lentamente, sin poder reaccionar, confundido por el cambio brusco de realidad, intentando relacionar el ser que lo había estado deslumbrando momentos antes con la serpiente perturbada que había ocupado su lugar.

-Potter – aquel siseo con su nombre entro por sus oídos y bajó, recorriendo su columna vertebral en forma de un escalofrió, para terminar en algo que definitivamente tenía que estar enfermo o hechizado, no, maldito era más probable, porque _aquello_ no era normal.

Harry retrocedió un paso con los sentidos alertas, buscando desesperadamente algún rastro de magia en el aire. Lo que sea que le diera una pista acerca de cómo terminar con _eso_ o al menos una idea de que había hecho, además de lo evidente.

Pero no. Lo único que Malfoy irradiaba era rabia, ni quiera tenia la varita en posición de ataque.

-Estas tan muerto… - aquella afirmación caló hondo dentro de Harry, no por la seguridad o la rabia con la que había sido pronunciada, sino porque era una exteriorización de sus propios pensamientos.

Draco dio un paso hacia adelante con la fuerte determinación de eliminar a aquel estorbo de la faz de la tierra, pero curiosamente este dio uno hacia atrás. Draco se preparo para recibir un ataque o un golpe, recordando que sus niveles mágicos estaban por el piso y que no se podía ganar una pelea solo con ganas, pero nada pasó, de hecho Potter se limitaba a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos, pálido y con una expresión insegura en el rostro que no debería estar ahí

Dio otro paso hacia adelante obteniendo la misma respuesta de parte de Potter

-¿Asustado Potter?- tentó Draco sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, no entendía que carajo le pasaba a Potter pero él no iba a desaprovechar la situación

– Parece como si hubieras visto un basilisco… - dijo con una voz bajita y susurrante que predicaba una inminente fatalidad.

Harry abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, así que volvió a cerrarla. Trago saliva, deseando desaparecerse u ocultarse, pero no podía

Draco movió la capa de Potter, adivinando sus pensamientos, retándolo a quitársela

-¿te hace falta algo _Potty_?

El mote infantil hizo que el odio de Harry reaccionara y rápidamente sacara su varita

_-¡Accio ca…_

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Harry escapo de sus manos y salto a las de Malfoy. Pero Harry no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de lo que le había hecho y forcejeo con él intentando arrebatarle sus cosas.

Draco gruño intentando resistirse, alejando la mano que tenia la varita y la capa de Potter lo más que podía de su cuerpo. Entonces paso. O mejor dicho lo sintió.

El bulto de Potter contra su cadera

-Oh

Harry se detuvo, sabiéndose descubierto y abochornado por ello. Sin saber si quedarse en la misma posición o tirar la pelvis hacia atrás, dejándola a la vista, aun más, porque los ojos grises de Malfoy estaban fijos en esa parte suya tan traicionera.

Si la situación fuera otra se reiría de la cara que había puesto, pero estaba seguro de que era la misma que tenía él. La única diferencia era que, mientras Malfoy palidecía, el se ponía cada vez más rojo

Draco empujo su pierna solo un poco, comprobando que no se estaba imaginando nada

-Pervertido – chillo entonces, encontrando su voz y dándole fuerte un empujón.

_Por eso no le gustaba hacer esa clase de cosas, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Quien lo diría del héroe, sus fans seguro que no_, pensó mirando a Potter. Sus mejillas como el cabello de Weasley y la mirada huidiza…

Draco sonrió, relegando su susto a favor de una nueva diversión

-_Potty_

Harry se estremeció, de manera desagradable, ante el tono juguetón de Malfoy y aquel mote estúpido. Lo miro con aversión. Realmente iba a matarlo.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensancho aun más, sin dejarse intimidar, todo lo contrario de hecho. Tal vez podría jugar un rato

_-¿Qué?_ – dijo Malfoy con aquella voz siseante y que Harry nunca antes había anhelado tanto.

Mierda

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, sea lo que fuere. Eso que hacía que apareciera aquella necesidad enfermiza de frotarse contra él y ponerse a ronronear.

Draco rio divertido ante la escena de un Potter que se moría por él pero que lo odiaba demasiado como para admitirlo. No estaba usando mucha magia, ni le quedaba mucha tampoco, pero aun así Potter estaba muy cerca y era suficiente. La prueba era su cara de contrariedad, que estaba como para fotografiarla y Draco se esmero por memorizarla para nunca dejarla ir.

_-¿Te pasa algo malo?_

Provoco un poco más, seguro ahora de que Potter era demasiado terco como para ser peligroso, desabotonando el primer botón de su camisa que de todos modos le daba calor.

Harry gimió audiblemente y deseo que se lo tragara la tierra, cerró los ojos en un intento desesperado de resistir la necesidad de tirarse sobre Malfoy y hacerle cosas que no quería ni pensar.

Sin embargo el deseo seguía ahí, tirando hacia Malfoy de una manera imposible y por un momento Harry imagino como seria tocar esa piel o besar sus labios, porque "desgraciadamente" la imagen de Malfoy estaba tan fija detrás de sus parpados que lo mismo daría si lo miraba o no, porque de todos modos estaba viéndolo, aunque Harry dudaba que Malfoy mostrara tanta piel…

Draco observo complacido la batallita interna de Potter.

Sabía que debería dejar de jugar antes de que las cosas pasaran a más, antes de que Potter decidiera hacer algo típicamente estúpido como él solo, o que el mareo y el cansancio, causados por la cantidad de magia que estaba usando, le ganaran la batalla, pero la expresión de Potter de alguna manera valía lo suficiente como para poder relegar y hacer caso omiso de todo

Harry abrió los ojos huyendo de las imágenes que su mente le presentaba solo para encontrarse con su fantasía personificada, con más ropa pero de alguna manera mucho peor, porque ahora se estaba fijando en todos esos detalles que no había reparado antes en Malfoy, como en su manzana de Adán o en que sus pestañas y sus cejas largas eran del mismo color de su cabello, o en la manera en que su clavícula…

No, aquel era Malfoy, el intento de mortifago, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y por sobre todo ¡ERA UN CHICO!

Y aquello simplemente estaba ¡MAL!

Era equivocado, era enfermo y por sobre todo era un truco de Malfoy. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Una maldición.

El odio inherente a esa conclusión logro que se sobrepusiera a _eso _lo suficiente como para desear hacerle pagar a Malfoy el mal trago

_-Petrificus Totalus _

Su cuerpo se paralizo al instante, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo, indefenso, al piso sobre su espalda azotada por el golpe. Harry trato de moverse con todas sus fuerzas, sabiéndolo inútil, más por coraje que por otra cosa, sin lograr nada.

La cara de Malfoy se sobrepuso a la luna.

-Se acabo tu suerte Potty - Malfoy le dio una mirada fugaz a su entrepierna antes de agacharse y ocultarlo con su propia capa.

Draco suspiro, por un momento había tenido la impresión de que estaba perdido. Sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que no se veía ninguna parte de Potter y que no había nadie más por ahí. Entonces, solo por molestar, arrojo la varita sobre la cabeza de Potter.

Le gustaría quedarse a burlarse, pero no estaba precisamente de humor para eso, le dolía la cabeza y no tenía gracia. Además no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar más tiempo del necesario con él, tenía que ir al lugar donde se suponía que estaba.

Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mejor de las sonrisas irritantes antes de irse. Esperando que le hubiera prestando atención, aunque, bueno ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

**Fin Flash back**

-Vale ahora sí… - se tapo la boca para bostezar

Helen casi se sintió agradecida. El que su jefa hubiera estado demasiado ocupada intentando quitar y vigilar la rata de alcantarilla, que Malfoy había traído, como para fijarse en ellos no quería decir que no tuvieran trabajo. Así que era un alivio que, por fin, Malfoy fuera a dejar de dormitar y ayudar en algo

- Me voy – La burbuja imaginaria de esperanza que había alimentado se rompió dejando a su paso confusión

-¿Qué?

-Me… largo – otro bostezo –Tengo sueño- agrego, innecesariamente si se tenía en cuenta que había estado bostezando desde que había llegado

-¿eh?

Draco se puso de pie y le dio la espada, moviendo la mano a modo de despedida. Su madre le habría regañado por semejante muestra de mala educación, pero francamente no podía dejar de pensar en su cama. Se merecía un descanso

-Espera no te puedes ir – Helen le sujeto desesperada – Madame Rosemer…

-Se fue – Draco hiso un ademan mostrándole el local

En efecto Madame Rosemerta no estaba ahí y tampoco estaba el sinvergüenza al que había estado rondando como un dementor

- ¿Ves? - Draco libero su mano asqueado. Yendo hasta la chimenea, sabiendo que las ideas tardarían encajarle.

- Espera - Casi suplico, la idea de quedarse a dar la cara sola no le apetecía para nada, no es que Madame Rosemerta fuera a volver pronto, nunca lo hacía cuando se daba una de sus escapaditas, pero por las dudas…

-Adiós – corto Draco y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, arrojo los polvos Flu y pronuncio algo en un idioma que no conocía para luego desaparecer en una llamarada esmeralda, dejándola shokeada, en parte agradeciendo que Madame Rosemerta hubiera encontrado algo mejor que hacer que vigilar todo y en parta enfocándose en cualquier cosa que no fuera en que estaba haciendo y con quien, pues era demasiada información para una mente tan puritana como la de ella…

_¡Accio varita!_

Cri cri cri cri

Un grillito se dejo escuchar en la oscuridad de la noche y Harry deseo poder golpearse a sí mismo. Cri cri cri cri

El desesperante insecto parecía burlarse de él. Era lo único que faltaba

Volcó su atención en la luna que había dejado de ser el centro del cielo que era capaz de ver, ahora estaba más a un costado. Si hubiera prestado más atención a las clases de astronomía podría saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Malfoy lo había abandonado a su suerte en ese sucio callejón, pero no, las estrellas nunca le había llamado la atención.

Y de todos modos, realmente dudaba que, de haber sido bueno en ello, hubiera logrado estimar nada, pues el estado en que la maldición de Malfoy le había dejado no se lo hubiera permitido.

Se sentía bastante estúpido por haber terminado de ese modo y por no poder realizar un mísero encantamiento convocador sin palabras pero vamos, que nadie era capaz de realizar hechizos estando caliente.

Y maldito, no había que olvidar ese "pequeño" detalle

Si no estuviera maldito podría hacer cualquier cosa, como partirle la cara a Draco Malfoy o acostarse con una chica. No que necesitara probar nada, se había acostado con tantas chicas que ya había perdido la cuenta

Por un momento los reclamos de Ginny se hicieron presentes, pero Harry los relego, eso tampoco seria de ayuda

Entonces se dio cuenta, el molesto grillito se había quedado callado

No tuvo tiempo de ponerse en guardia ni mucho menos de prepararse para la parejita que se apareció a un costado suyo en un plan bastante amoroso para su gusto.

Oh… por Merlín

_¡Accio varita!_

Los besos se hicieron más intensos y sonoros al igual que las caricias

_¡Accio varita!_

Harry creyó distinguir por el rabillo del ojo al hombre

Por favor varita _muévete_

Y la varita se deslizo hasta sus manos, separada de su piel solo por la tela.

-Para… basta –los movimientos de los desenfrenados se detuvieron

-¿uhn?- Harry creyó que estaba enloqueciendo porque aquella voz solo podía pertenecer a…

-Creo que escuche algo- pero Madame Rosemerta no se rebajaría de esa manera

Lo que siguió fue un momento de silencio antes de que hubiera más movimientos y las sombras en el rabillo del ojo se acercaran a él

Madame Rosemerta apareció en su campo de visión examinando atentamente el suelo y Harry se tenso, mentalmente por supuesto, ante la expectativa de ser descubierto.

Entonces ella se agacho y recogió algo finito y alargado del suelo, algo que emitió un brillo en un extremo cuando le luz de la luna se reflejo en ello.

Rosemerta sujeto la inconfundible pluma a vuelapluma como si pudiera morderla

Recordaba haber escuchado a la duende, cuando había estado en San Murgo, decir que le habían tirado una pluma en la cabeza, en ese momento había pensado que estaba ebria, pero ahora… ahora el diamante estaba manchado de sangre…


End file.
